One Too Many
by ScienceImagineGreater
Summary: They were strangers. She wanted to forget for a day, he was looking for release. Now she's pregnant, and he's long gone. She didn't know that her husband wasn't the father, and he didn't know the child existed or else he would have "taken care" of the child's existence. You see kids, this is what happens when you have one too many and don't wear protection. *Pairings: canon in DMC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Devil May Cry (T.T)

Challenge accepted from Gin no Kaze

* * *

**One Too Many**

* * *

The Drunken Mistake

James never noticed, no one did, so she pretended nothing did happen. But something _did_ happen, how did she not notice she was pregnant? She should have noticed her body was changing, how the bloody hell she _not_ notice that she was late? She reasoned with herself that the war effort took much of her attention, and with the constant meeting with the Order that left her beyond exhausted. She should have noticed but she didn't. James and his friends were gone that night and wouldn't return until four days later after it had happened. The pain that she endured alone that night, so much blood came out of her, she cried that night when she realized what had happened. She cried and cried, her little baby died inside of her because of her irresponsibility. If she had known she would have taken better care of herself, she wouldn't have taken those few fire whiskies that are known to twice as worse as taking muggle whiskey during pregnancy. She would told James, and they would have a least has some type of name picked out for him or her.

Maybe it was her imagination but she swore through all that blood and fluids she had seen a tiny body. It was so tiny; it had little arms, legs, and a small little head bigger than its genderless body. A day after the incident, she vomited what little breakfast she and cleaned the mess robotically, no evidence was left of a miscarriage ever occurring. She had sat with a void look in her dull emerald green eyes, the newlywed Lily Potter sat there drinking a glass of wine and muttered bitterly, "Harry."

There were times when James noticed that the light of young wife was gone but when he looked again it they would be filled with laughter and he would shrug it off. The war effort must be getting to her, so later in the night he spend what precious little time they had together simply holding her close and murmuring nonsensical things that would make her laugh or smile.

No matter what James did, Lily knew her depression would not fade. And she tried; she really did but that emptiness and sense of failure had yet to fade. It clung to her, when she was left alone she would sit like she did that night and have a glass of wine. If James noticed that their bottle of wine had gotten significantly lighter he didn't say anything.

One night in late November Lily when out with a friend, Alice Longbottom – the only one who was aware of depression but not the cause of it – for a girls only mini weekend vacation. Alice chose an isolated Death Eater-free island by the name of Fortuna.

They got separate hotel rooms but made sure that it across from each other.

"Whatever it is that's bothering you, forget about it," Alice said gently as she fixed her hair. Lily opened her mouth to protest but Alice was quick to interrupt, "It must be serious if it's making you lose weight and color. Look at you, your freckles stand out more! We're here to relax and forget. Tonight there is no war; tonight we – Frank forgive me – are not married. Okay?"

Lily opened her mouth to protest but stopped, she'll pretend…maybe this is what she needs. "Okay."

"Good," she spun around looking at her jovially. "Now let's pretty you up!"

They laughed and giggled like college freshmen that still had mind of high school-ers, somewhere along the way both Lily and Alice had one too many drinks and lost each other. Lily was somber enough to know what was going on but drunk enough to not care. It was during that time she caught the idea of handsome young man. He was around the same age as her, eighteen, but he was actually nineteen. His aristocratic looks and the mysterious air he had was what first caught her eye, the power that she expelled and exotic sent was what attracted him. She threw caution to wind and flirted. In the end she invited him to her hotel room.

Both Alice and Lily woke up alone in their hotel rooms with major hangovers and no memory of what happened. They both gave each other the standard spell for checking if had been raped since they had both woken up naked – Alice had only been half-way there, they both sighed in relief to see the results as negative. They must be silly drunks, she knew because James had told her the one time she had gotten drunk with she had become giggly and extremely hot ("You should have seen it Lils, _it sooo hot!_ Next thing I know you taking off your clothes!").

A month and a half later Lily has a small case of the stomach flu but goes to St. Mungos just to make sure it isn't anything serious. Two days later, James is ecstatic! Remus, Sirius, and Peter are congratulating the soon to be father. Lily is actually for once not forcing her smile because she pregnant and this time, this time she won't let him or her die.

The night she gave birth, a storm raged and she, like the night she had her miscarriage, was alone. That night she feared it would be a stillborn, but cries of an irate babe quelled her fears. Although exhausted and sore Lily held her baby boy close to her and smiled. Murmuring a cleaning spell, all amniotic fluids were gone leaving a clean and dry still whining baby. She observed all that was her son from his tiny little feet to small button nose.

Light white strands of hair brushed the palm of her hand.

He had yet to open his eyes, she wondered if he would have her green eyes or James' brown hues. Then he let out a small yawn and opened his deep blue intelligent eyes met her own loving green eyes that soon turned shocked. Blue? She had been so relieved to see her _living_, breathing son she hadn't noticed.

Her son wasn't…he wasn't James'?

It was at that very moment what happened that November night, that drunken haze she put herself in.

She clutched her baby closer to her chest, would James even accept him? No, she couldn't risk it. Where the hell was her Gryffindor courage? The enfant let out a soft noise, his blues eyes remained glued on her. Lily's green eyes filled with warmth, she knew what she had to do, "Hi, this will only tingle just a little bit."

Her wand lightly tapped her son's white hair, the baby scrunched his face letting out an irritate wail. "Shhh it's okay baby, it's okay." Black ink spread from the crown of his little head taking over all the white, blue eyes turned a green shade.

"I think I'll call you Nero. It's unique like your birth fathers', he may not know you exist but I should at least give him a little credit. I mean, it's a small world what if you meet him some day," she conversed to the now sleepy Nero in attempt to quell her own uncertainty. "James' will understand some day."

Five hours pass until James and his friends return, by then Lily has given in to exhaustion and the newborn Nero is taking his second nap in his cot. He looks astonished to see that his child is no longer residing within his mother.

"What are you going to name him?" Sirius whispers his eyes glued to his godson.

James turned to look at him grinning ear to ear, "I always thought Harry was a good name."

* * *

**Review please :)**

Hate it, love it? Do you have two puppies cause I sure do :D!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Devil may Cry.

Challenge accepted from Gin no Kaze

* * *

**One Too Many**

* * *

Unvoiced Suspicions

He didn't like him, it was irrational for James to think so but somehow he just knew. A few months have passed and every time he has held his son he pitched a fit. He wailed like he was being beat to an inch of his life, Harry would begin cry if he got too close and Lily wasn't around. He remembered the first time he had held his son had let out seemingly unearthly wail, Lily had run to the nursery looking like her very world was ending. She boxed his ears that day thinking he had done something wrong and for a moment thought so as well.

When he voiced his thought but their son not liking him, Lily had gotten a strange look in her eye as she examined Harry like he was something foreign but then the baby let out a little gurgle, and she smiled. "Don't be ridiculous James. It's probably just a phase, he just knows me more. _I_ did carry him for nine months, you know."

James only nodded at her reasoning but still felt unsure about it all.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. One day James held onto his son, for once he didn't fuss or cry. Big green eyes with just hints of blue stared at him, chubby arms pushed against his chest. Harry's mouth was agape showing pink gums and just a hint of milk teeth beginning to grow, his face flushed. James looked at his temperamental child warily. He was going to cry wasn't he? Nothing happened though, but then he smelled it. Harry giggled.

Every time James held his son now he just wished he would cry, Harry would always conveniently want to have a bowel movement.

He witnessed it first; Lily was in kitchen preparing dinner when it happened. Harry rolled! He rolled around the floor with slightly more blue eyes then green focused on him as rolled AWAY from him. It wasn't until Harry was closer to the kitchen that James noticed this.

Harry was always rolling away from to other much curious objects like his stuffed teddy or his letter blocks set but never him except that one time when he wanted to grab his wand to chew on it.

He witnessed another first, this time Lily was present. Harry crawled on all fours towards _him_! James had a silly grin the rest of the day. Even Sirius' teasing him didn't ruin his mood. Harry crawled continuously, always investigating the next wonder.

"The way he's always going somewhere, it's strange," Remus commented while Harry crawled around the baby proofed lounge. "It would seem like he's looking for something."

Peter looked at Remus curiously, while both Sirius and James looked at him strangely.

"Of course he is," Sirius started as he went to pick up Harry much to his annoyance. Harry fussed and wriggled while whining loudly to make his point across; he stopped when he was handed to James who held a bottle. "Lily's not here."

Harry sat there pouting as took his afternoon meal, "You're getting too big for bottles," James murmured before backing up his best friend. "Yeah, he's always looking for her when she's not within eye sight."

Remus remained silent; his gold eyes said much but told nothing as he observed Lily's son. It wasn't his business.

Harry's first birthday had come and passed, James saw his son grow every day. He couldn't wait until he got older so he could finally use that toy broomstick he bought him much to Lily's disproval. James laughed with a squealing Harry as he launched him in the air again and again. It was bath time but James wanted to play with his son just a little bit longer.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned your mother will kill me if she ever saw how dirty you were," James tucked his son under his arms before ceremoniously dumping him in the previously prepared bath. Harry babbled back in that unknown language that only other babies seemed to understand then proceeded to splashed soapy water at his face. James responded by giving him a light splash back, in the end Harry won the Great Splash War on the 31st of October 1981.

"I'm home," James heard Lily say from downstairs, he could hear Lily going up the stairs. "Where are my boys?"

"In here Lils." James shouted, "Harry's taking a bath."

"Is he now," Lily leaned by the door. "I could have sworn I had just given him a bath when I left _fifteen _minutes ago."

James laughed nervously, "Well you see…"

"I don't even want to know, you missed a spot by the way," Lily pointed to Harry's right arms before going back downstairs.

"Right," he muttered before looking back at his son who was whining for his mother to come back. James took the wash cloth he had left abandoned and began to scrub the spot she had pointed out. He frowned when the small spot had yet to leave, "Huh…" He pulled the small limb closer as he himself leaned in to inspect the blemish. It was just a brown spot, he brushed his thumb over it causing little Harry to giggle. The skin left off somehow, James frowned and brushed it again. Yep, it still felt off.

James let go of the small hand picking him up and wrapping a nice blue fluffy towel. Still frowning James began to dry off his son, as he did he noticed his sons' hair has gotten a shade little. That was normal, right? Harry yanked down a couple of stands of hair with a curious look etched across his face. "Ow!"

James brown eyes met his son's blue eyes with a hint of green met his own, James looked at his and examined him, _really_ examined him. A small part of him, the part that he had always been so quick to slam the door at caused his heart to jump to his throat and stay there.

Harry began to make those noises that he did when trying to speak, so far he hadn't said his first word which was worrying Lily thinking something was wrong with him. Of course he was always so quick to deny it ("He's just taking his time Lils! Us Potter men like to take our time," James arrogantly laughed).

Once again James witnessed and heard another first, and this time it broke his heart. "Da."

James wanted at that moment to keep being oblivious of the glaring truth; he wanted shout and confront Lily of her betrayal. He wanted to slap across her lying face for making him believe such a lie. And mostly he wanted Harry to be his son, not some unknown factor! That's how it was supposed to be, a wife wasn't supposed lie about the parentage of their own son. What kind of bit…James stopped himself right there, he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yeah, I'm your Da," James croaked.

James never got to confront the young mother; Voldemort had killed him before he could. Lily, who lived long enough to cast charm on her son that would ensure his safety. She tucked a note within his clothes, "Mommy loves you." Lily looked at her son one last time before turning around just in time to face Voldemort. Determined to stand her ground, Lily died protecting her son.

* * *

**Review, maybe?**

**A/N:**There I gave both parents an equal amount of attention, now I can focus on Nero! Now I wish I could say, I'll be updating every other day but I'm a busy bee. I'll try to keep updating every other day though.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Devil May Cry.

* * *

**One Too Many**

* * *

The Order (of the Sword)

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_If you are reading this letter, then my husband and I are dead. The little boy you're currently holding is Nero; he was born July 31, 1980. I hoped for him to be raised by his godfather but it is no longer an option. Please let him know that he is loved, I left another letter for him to read when he is mature enough to handle it. Please, take good care of him._

His leg bounced impatiently, his pencil was held tightly every once in a while blue with barely noticeable tinges of green eyes would look at the clock impatiently. An auburn haired girl sitting next him glanced at the impatient boy, her brown eyes flickered to the board where an irritated instructor looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel.

_Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic…_pencil continued its pattern, loudly. It was a battle of wills, who would break first the instructor with a short fuse or the most impatient student known to man? Only two minutes to go, Kyrie sweat-dropped when the chalk and pencil snapped simultaneously under the pressure. The instructor spun around no doubt ready to box Nero's ears when the bell rang and Nero was already out the door with an extremely sarcastic comment involving his poor teaching skill and his age. Kyrie followed her best friend, she gave the instructor an apologetic look her friend's behavior.

"Nero was that really necessary," Kyrie said when she caught up with him on his way to the orphanage.

The nearly nine years old scoffed, "It ain't my fault the old codger is more boring than Credo and that's sayin' something! That pain in the ass can make anything boring."

"That's not true, I remember just yesterday you were so eager what he had to say the order."

Nero rubbed his nose trying hard to cover his blush, Kyrie only giggled at her best friends expense. They walked quietly together; sometime during their long walk toward the orphanage Kyrie linked their hands together. She knew he didn't like it there and he made it no secret either. He would spend as much time outside as he could, he would usually stay at her house talking or doing their homework together. Credo would usually take Nero back to the orphanage, sometimes Nero would stay past curfew and one of the sister's would have to come and drag him back by the ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." Looking at the orphanage, she could see why Nero would hate it. It was so dreary, lifeless and the strict knuckle bruising sisters wouldn't make it any better.

"Bye Nero," her house wasn't very far away so she wouldn't have walk much, Nero would have walked with her but he was in enough trouble as it is and he didn't want Kyrie to feel guilty if he got in more trouble for walking her home. Nero faced the orphanage like it was his worst nightmare; he dragged his feet all the way until he made it to his shared room of ten other boys luckily it was empty. Nero sat on his bed and slouched, he could hear the other boys playing outside. There nothing to do, his beat up backpack was filled a ton of worksheets and ready materials that had to be done by the end of the week but there was no way in hell he would do _that_.

The minutes ticked by, Nero tossed and turned on his bed boredom clearly etched on his bed. The sound of the clock ticking grew louder until finally Nero stood up, screw his punish he was going out! Nero grabbed his sweater and left without another look back, tomorrow he would be turning nine which meant he was getting closer to the age when he could finally induct himself in the Order of the Sword. He had been working out extra harder these past few months, he thought maybe if he proved himself he would be let in a year earlier than usual.

Nero stuffed his hands in his pockets letting his feet lead the way; he started kicking a rocking absentmindedly thinks of what he needed to work on. His aiming could use a bit of work; his right arm was stronger than his left so he needed work on that as well. His endurance wasn't up to the requirement levels so definitely needed work on that.

_Clack_, the rock had smacked against a metal bar, the metal bar that was attached to the locked gates entrance of Fortuna Cemetery. Nero felt a pang in his heart; he quickly stuffed away the feeling even though he thought it wasn't very fair that his parents were dead. He walked away looking angry at the world. There were times when he thought he remembered his parents; in his dreams he would see red hair or brown eyes filled with mischievous laughter.

When Nero was five, back before he met Kyrie and Credo, he used to have the boy's quarters to himself. He was always by himself, one night he had wonderful dream. It seems so long ago; just before he drifted off to sleep he heard male voice whisper to him, "Don't tell your mother, it's just between us guys, no girls." As he sunk further into dreamland a woman softly hummed to him, he just knew that it was his parents' voices that he heard. For a long time he had been unnerved until he went to one of the nicer Sisters, she explained that the Savior had shown him mercy by allowing him to remember his parents and that he should cherish these memories.

If he tried hard he could see a green light and someone screaming.

He was sulking, he knew it but right now at this moment he didn't really care. He continued walking with no direction in mind. He huffed when he noticed the sun was setting, no doubt one of the screaming and ear twisting banshees will be looking for him. Nero scowled knowing not only would he have his knuckles bruised but his ass would be sore until next week. Those paddles stung!

Nero was already rubbing his soon to be abused ass-cheeks, he stopped however when he felt his hand throb painfully. The throb was centered on the back of his right hand where is birthmark resided; Nero examined it noticing the area was inflamed and irritated. He rubbed hoping to reveal the pain, the pain subsided a little. He decided to head back to the orphanage; maybe the hags hadn't noticed he was missing. Yeah, right.

"Ah!" Nero fell to his knees clutching his hand close to his chest. It felt like his hand had but been dumped into pool of acid, Nero barely had anytime to register the snarl. He rolled clumsily away just in time to avoid a scarecrow's vicious swipe. The scarecrow giggled, his scythe-like leg remained stuck on the floor. He tried to ignore the throbbing knowing he only had one shot to do this. He backed away just as the scarecrow freed its leg, the demon stumbled still giggling. When Nero thought he had gotten far enough away from the demon he ran towards the demon gaining momentum and jumped his schools shoes slamming right into the demon's chest, he winced when he felt the blade cut the back of his thigh. Unable to catch himself Nero himself hit the floor but unlike the demon that lay temporarily motionless, he did a roll three times until he slammed against a tree. It was during that roll that he heard and felt something pop then proceed to snap.

Did he kill it? The motionless demon giggled slowly getting back up again, Nero was terrified. Its eerie left sent chills down his spine, he was going to die. His arm lay limply on his side robbing painfully all of over the place, the demon reared back preparing to strike and near closed his eyes bracing himself for inevitable.

It never came, although unknown to him at the time his magic and an unknown energy acted on itself protecting him. Blades formed slamming on the demon killing on two quick swipes; it took a toll on the poor child causing him to fall unconscious. As he fell unconscious a high ranking knight stood astonished, his sword remained forgotten and held carelessly. This knight was known as Sanctus, a well renowned knight of Order of the Sword. As he approached to the unconscious child he saw the energy sword shatter, he looked at the demon examining it shoes imprints were on its chest and two slash marks were on its head and chest. The fifty-something year old man carefully carried the child making sure not to jostle the child's wounds.

"Such talent and raw power," Sanctus murmured. "You will definitely be accepted into our ranks easily. I wonder though, were exactly a child like you came across such power."

* * *

Nero woke up groggily and sore, "Nero!"

"Hu-ow!"

"Sorry," Kyrie apologized, her brown eyes red from bruised from crying and lack of sleep. "I'm just so glad you awake! You have been sleeping for three days."

"Oh, sorry for worrying you guys," Nero saw that he was back in the orphanage. Credo was leaning back against a wall while Kyrie's parents were discussing in the corner but stopped when they noticed him staring.

"It's okay," Kyrie's mom approached them smiling widely, her dad walked over to talk to Credo who stiffened but nodded nonetheless. "Are feeling okay, nothing hurts right? You broke and dislocated your arm, is it throbbing? Do you need some water? Hungry?"

Nero squirmed uncomfortably not use to someone acting motherly to him, "Slow down, hun' your overwhelming the poor boy!"

"Kyrie, we're getting Nero some breakfast." Credo was already walking out when he called over causing Kyrie who didn't like being left behind to scramble after him.

"Nero," he looked at them curiously. It was obvious that old man didn't want Kyrie to know what they were going to discuss. Credo getting him breakfast, ha! Who was he fooling? "Sanctus came to us, since we are the only ones that actually know you if you had any guardians apparently he had something to discuss with them but we had told you were an orphan. You see, Sanctus saw you take a demon and could see that you had some talent. Talent that should not be wasted," Nero's eyes widened. Him, talented!? Sanctus, the best of all holy knights, thought he had talent! "However the Sisters, your guardian denied the offer."

All that hope had risen deflated, Nero slumped, crushed, all his work but nothing to show for it.

"Um, Nero," Kyrie's dad started again, while his wife was grinning ear to ear. "I, um, we were discussing if you…that is to say…would like to live with us? That way you can start your training as a Holy Knight." The old man quickly said looking away revealing only red ears.

"Well?" She was still smiling but faded away when Nero remained silent his gaze focused on his lap.

His hand clenched the thin bed sheet; distantly he could hear that humming again. Nero always heard when he was distressed. He felt his eyes begin to sting, he remembered all those days when parents would come adopting some other kid while sat alone thinking something he was missing something or that something was wrong. The sisters seemed to think so with constant bitching about every single thing he did wrong! He even heard one of the prospective parents murmuring about how they'd adoptive him if he did something about his hair. If they wanted they should accept his fully, right?

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

Nero grabbed her hand before she could move away but said nothing hoping that they understood. He could feel his face begin to burn.

* * *

Credo saw his newly adopted brother look for the time nervous of his new home. Even though he has visited before he had never actually stayed overnight, Kyrie was all smiles. She was leading him to his new room while holding his hand. According to Sanctus Nero would be under his tutelage, the eighteen year old had high expectations from his younger brother. There was no way he was going to go easy on him; Kyrie laughed at one Nero's smartass comments. Oh yeah, he definitely not going easy on him.

He was corrupting his little sister! Next thing he would know Kyrie will start developing a crass tongue.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix was in an uproar they had finally got a single from Harry but they lost it! They only had one more shot at this, Dumbledore had been hoping on getting back the lad before his letter of acceptance was sent but unfortunately it wouldn't be so. The child had gone missing the day Voldemort had killed Lily and James Potter. Sirius never got to chase and kill the traitor Peter Pettigrew do to his desperation in finding his godson alive and healthy, thus had been able to prove his innocence and reveal the traitor. Dumbledore thought it was good thing Harry had gone missing – not that a missing baby good or anything but because if Harry hadn't gone missing Sirius might have been charged for a crime he didn't commit and nobody would have known who the true culprit was.

"Isn't there anyway to find the signal," Remus asked tiredly having just managed to calm down one furious Sirius Black.

Dumbledore was about to shake his head when he stopped, "…actually there it."

Sirius perked up looking hopeful.

"…but the spell is complicated and might lead to dead end."

"What you mean, professor." Molly inquired face etched in worry, having seven children was often referred by certain children as a smothering, overbearing mother bear. So the thought of a child missing was a cause for worry. Anything could be happening to the poor child! Her motherly instincts had left her in a nearly panicked stated when she felt like the child was in mortal danger. Call her crazy but she just knew three days ago Harry had been serious danger!

"The spell needs something that belongs from the one we're are searching. However," Dumbledore spoke a little louder before Sirius had a chance to interrupt. "A specific potion needs to be brewed." At this Severus sneered at Sirius no doubt ready to make a snarky remark when Dumbledore continued once more, "but the spell might just end up leading us to Lily's sister or some distant relative since we don't have any hairs from the boy. We can work around it but like said before; it will lead to possible dead ends."

"I have some of his hair!" Everyone looked weirdly at Sirius, even Remus. "What? Oh guys are gross, you see when I couldn't find Harry, I turned into Padfoot thinking maybe I could find his scent and follow it. I only found his comb, I haven't…I couldn't throw it away."

Remus gave his friend a sympathetic pat, he couldn't have been able to throw it away either.

"Good, normally the spell would work the other way around since all the spell would do is lead us back to the parent…but since of certain circumstances it should work."

"If it doesn't, then there is always the Hogwarts letters."

* * *

**Review would be nice, yes?**

**A/N: **Okay so it's a day late. Well technically speaking I was only late be a few minutes. Look, I gave a nice loner chapter then normal. That make's up for it being late, right? This isn't helping my case right. Alright, we are approaching the time skip alright and certain Devil Hunter will be making some appearances.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Devil May cry.

* * *

**One Too Many**

* * *

Family Matters

For six years it bothered Dante, of course he hadn't showed that it had unnerved him. Those wizards had just barged into his shop demanding they wanted to see some kid called Harry but he hadn't known any child at the time. Then the werewolf that had been subdued only watching from a distanced (no doubt the man had felt his demonic aura) approached him with a picture that had him nearly snatching the photo right of the man's hand. If Dante hadn't been who he was he wouldn't have seen the carefully crafted illusion, he wouldn't have the white hair and blue eyes. He then looked up at the werewolf, his golden eyes narrowed at him – he knew, that he knew. Dante examined the mother trying to see if recognized the redhead, she was attractive but definitely not the type of woman he goes after let alone sleep with.

"How old is he?" He asked the werewolf choosing to ignore angry wizard, and the many others that thought he wouldn't have been able to sense them.

"One," the werewolf answered.

Dante hummed, "Sorry, I haven't seen any brats lately."

"My –!"

The werewolf placed a placating hand on the angry wizard's shoulder, Dante arched a brow. Did that man even know that wasn't his son, it was pretty obvious even with the illusion. Illusion or whatever-the-crap wizard call them don't really last long with those with demonic blood. "Sirius! We're sorry to have bothered you."

The werewolf walked away with the wizard but turned looking him in the eye, a promise to return later alone.

It was three days later that the werewolf returned, "Are you the father?"

"No," Dante casually crossed his arms; his feet were resting on old desk and crossed at the ankle. "I've never seen that woman before in my life either."

"You know something though."

"No."

The werewolf looked at him not really believing him – not that Dante cared – then turned to leave but turned giving him back the picture, "Keep it, I have another."

Through the years that picture has remained in his drawer becoming wrinkled and faded through time. There were days where Dante would examine the picture, who knew that Vergil actually had a sex drive. Dante had already come to the conclusion that the child was killed by demons, it was shame. As weird as it sounded would have enjoyed being an uncle, the mother loved the brat he see it in her eyes. The way she held him, she had the same look his mother had given him and Vergil.

But it's been years, and here Dante was feeling a little out of it and here was that supposedly dead brat repeatedly decking him the face. So maybe he might have lost his cool for just a second there.

* * *

Nero examined his face; a light dust of freckles spread across his nose but it wasn't very noticeable until someone gets close to his face. Kyrie found it endearing but he hated them due to those freaking assholes in the orphanage making fun of him when he was younger. He strained his eyes trying to find that trace of green but it was gone. Ever since he met Dante, he wondered who his parents were. Although Dante had partly was the reason behind it but because of something that Sanctus has said. So here was examining his face, and seeing so many similarities besides the obvious ones.

"What are you doing, Nero?" Kyrie poked her head in the partially opened bathroom door.

Nero jumped completely flustered at Kyrie's sudden appearance, "Jeez, don't do that! What if I was using the bathroom or something?" His face burning at being caught examining himself or what could be perceived by Kyrie as checking himself out.

"I knocked before I entered, you didn't answer," she laughed at his predicament. "So what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"If you say so," she said in a sing-song tone. "But you're wondering about you parents. You should just go the orphanage; they have some record about your parent you know."

"How did you…" The redness his face faded out as saw Kyrie walking out of the bathroom.

"I didn't," she turned giving million watt smile, Nero looked at confusingly.

Ten minutes later Nero is walking down the cobblestone path lead to that damnable orphanage with Red Queen and Blue Rose. His hand are shoved in his pocket while the other was put in a sling with a scowl marring his face, Dante and the Order missing him by ten minutes unfortunately for Dante and Kyrie they decide to stay and wait for his return. Nero looked up at the imposing dreary orphanage. It was still the same, same wrought iron gates and the brick walls were still covered with those dark green leaves and the dead tree that made those creepy shadows in the boy's room was still there. It looked less scary now that he was older.

The gates creaked as he pushed it open making involuntarily shudder.

"Nero, is that you?" Nero spun around to see an elderly woman standing from tending the rose bushes. At first he didn't recognize her but as she approached he took note of her brown eyes and peppered black hair, she sent an eye crinkling smile.

"Ms. Terrance?"

She chuckled, "Oh Nero, you still the polite one. I don't know how the others got the idea that you a rude crass boy."

"Yeah," he said scratching his head nervously. Yeah, he had no idea where _that_ came from.

"Oh don't pretend that you don't know. I know you; you wouldn't be rude unless provoked, right?" Her eyes narrowed that had him sweating bullets.

"Yeah – I mean, yes ma'am."

"So what brings you here, Nero?" She gestured him to follow her inside.

"I was wondering if you knew something about my parents." Nero said getting straight to the point.

Ms. Terrance stopped walking; she remained silent in a rigid stance. Nero frowned. She turned around with a guilt ridden expression, "Nero I should have…there's something I need to give you." She led him to her office, "When we found you – "

"Found me?" Nero echoed. "I thought I was given to you after my parent died?"

"Don't interrupt Nero, it's very rude. Yes, we found you. You were left on our front door step with two letters. One explaining what happened to you parents and another letter for your eyes only from your mother." She opened a drawer and handed him a crinkled letter. The paper was made of parchment and the back was wax seal in the style of a 'P'.

"How did they die?"

"I don't know it was a very vague letter. It said you had a godfather but he was unable to care for you, we waited for a while wondering if he would return. He never did," she clasped her hands together behind her back.

"Thanks, Ms. Terrance." He muttered walking away his eyes glued on the neat stylized script his name was written in. He slowed down his pace tearing the seal and began to read.

_To My Dearest Nero,_

Nero blinked feeling strange at being addressed that way, why did his heart hurt?

_If you're reading this, I am sorry to say that I am dead. I anticipated this though; your father did as well. You don't how I scared I am every night thinking that one day that monster will come and take us away from you. Or that maybe he will succeed and take you away from us, I guess you know who taken away now, don't you? I wonder how old you are right now, are you in Hogwarts studying right now?_

What the hell was Hogwarts?

_Or maybe you're studying in Beauxtons? Durmstrang? I hope you're studying hard._

_Have you graduated already? I want you to know, you father and I love you very much. Already James is bragging about how you're going to be. I love you so much, you were such a happy baby, and you were so mischievous, always curious and looking for next adventure. I swear, you gave such scare when I found you downstairs when you were suppose to be upstairs taking a nap. I'm going to miss holding you._

_I have something to tell you though. Right now, you're about nine months old and sleeping your cot. I'm sure by now you have noticed that you are different. Don't you dare think that you are any different from anyone else! It's just…I'm so sorry I had you thinking that James is your biological father._

Nero stopped walking looking at the letter like it was something otherworldly as he read the next following lines. His stomach felt like it was made of lead.

_It was unexpected, when I found I was pregnant. I was depressed for a long while, I wasn't thinking and then I was pregnant again. I didn't think much of it because I thought I was getting a second chance. And when you were born with your white hair and large blue eyes, I felt so ashamed! Then I remembered your birth father. He and I never met again, and I didn't bother looking for him so I chose to hide this mistake of mine. I made you look like James, I felt so guilt lying to him like this, and I was going to tell him. I don't I got the chance to tell him. Hopefully he will have known before we died._

_Nero, don't think just because you were born in different circumstances that I love you any less then I do now. You're my heart, my baby and won't ever stop loving you even in death. I know there is a mystery behind your birth father and I can't help in that because I don't him at all other than he was a very smart man who knew how to properly swoon a lady._

Nero blushed, his freckles becoming more pronounced.

_Nero, remember this. James and I love you. And you're never alone because we always are there for you even if you can't see us._

_With love, Lily Potter_

* * *

**Review, please. ^.^**

**A/N:** Funny thing, really. When I saw a close up on Nero for the first time I swear I saw freckles. I was like omg he had freckles, of course it turned out my eye were playing tricks with me. So that's why I gave him freckles if you wondering, that and I always imagined Lily Potter having freckles.

Anyways, see you later on Thursday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry potter or Devil May Cry.

* * *

**One Too Many**

* * *

Irrevocably Changed

Kyrie shifted, the tension was thick and she was sure that she wasn't the reason behind it. The elderly man took another sip of the tea she has served earlier, if Kyrie wasn't so kindhearted and drilled with so many manners she would have called the elderly man senile. There was another man looking extremely impatient examining every single inch of her home, his scrutinizing gaze landing more than once on the picture of her and Nero. It was the year Nero had turned ten, his very first birthday living with his adoptive family. Credo stood behind the two of them looking like the imposing strict brother that he had always been, he was dressed in uniform his gloved hands on each of their shoulders. A fraction of a smile was barely visible on his visage, Nero was scowling and she was smiling stupidly.

"Would you like some more tea?" The golden eyed man smiled politely declining the offer; he too was examining her home but in a more subtle manner.

The devil hunter sitting near her was leaning on his chair looking dead asleep, but she knew better than that. Mr. Dante may seem laid back but she knew from experience that those that chose his profession were never off-guard. Nero slept with Blue Rose close at hand and used to be alert for slightest noise. She worked hard on getting him to loosen up when they were home but in the end her hard work was paid off. She doubted Mr. Dante had anyone to help him in that area, she could see all the tell-tale signs down to the way the muscles of his crossed arms were tensed. She would leave him alone for now.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you exactly?"

"Oh, I'm very sorry. I must be getting in my years if I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore, Headmaster of a prestigious school. These are my former students Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"It's nice to meet you Professor Dumbledore," she bowed her head politely to the other two. "I'm Kyrie and this is Mr. Dante…a friend of mine and Nero."

"Tell me Ms. Kyrie, do you know anyone by the name Harry Potter?" Dumbledore looked at her through his half-moon spectacles, his blue twinkling gaze locked with her own. Just as she shook her head in a negative she heard Dante scoff, his chair thudding on the ground.

* * *

"If I had dime for every time I heard that name…its obvious the brats' dead if he's been gone for that many years old man." Dante interrupted the attempted mind rape with callous snarky remark getting the attention of an already on edge Sirius Black.

"He's not dead you son…" Remus nipped the insult at the bud before it had a chance to fully bloom with a tightly gripped bruising hand on the shoulder.

"That was uncalled for, please have care on who you speak about," Remus stated in a near angry tone, Dante only shrugged in response.

The silence was thick for next following minutes something that Dante had no problem with; in fact he took that opportunity to poke the proverbial bear (Sirius).

Sirius looked about ready hex his face off to next week.

Kyrie smiled tensely, the hostile was becoming cumbersome.

Finally the front door opened, all eyes were on focused on the entrance of the living room, there was a thud followed be a curse.

The first time Dante had seen Nero, he was indifferent due to the fact that he was more focused on pushing every single button he had – oh and the fight at hand. Now that he wasn't focused on preventing the world ending, the first thing he thought was: he has his mother's freckles.

* * *

Sirius felt the spell they had cast buzz alerting him that his godson was near, he looked eagerly to see his godson. The white hair and blue eyes threw him off of course, that is if he ignored the large but not as large the other white-haired stranger sword (Mr. Dante is what Kyrie called him, right?).

Remus looked at Sirius warily, either he was in serious denial or Sirius was just that thick. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mysteriously, it would seem two plus two did equal four not twenty-two like Sirius still thinks.

There was no spark of recognition in his blue hues only suspicion but when he saw Dante…

"What brings you here, Dante? Friends of yours?" The fifteen year old had yet to put away the sword on the stand nor had he yet to remove the gun hidden underneath his coat.

"Does it look like I would be friends with people dressed straight out of Oz, Kid?"

"Heh, whatever man, if Dante doesn't know you who the hell are you?"

It was one of those things, when it's been so long since…it when they see each other again do they realize how much time has passed. He looks nothing like how he imagined him to be. His wild messy _dark_ hair was gone; his large doe green eyes are hard cold blue. He some things, like Lily's lips or her dust of freckles or her wavy hair or her intellectual stare that reveals nothing. And maybe if Sirius looked hard enough he could see a little of James in there, that defiance and bottled anger.

Or maybe Sirius was just fooling himself. There nothing in Harry that was James perhaps if James or Sirius had raised him, but there's nothing. All there is...is a stranger.

* * *

Review, please.

**A/N**: I'm in sort of rush, sooo I apologize before, I haven't had anytime to have a look-see if there are more errors then usual. Sorry for not ypdating when I said would but I was working on borrowed time, so yeah. I should be back in working order by tuesday...thurseday by the latest.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry nor do I own Harry Potter.

* * *

**One Too Many**

* * *

Family Ties

He sat there stumped at what he had discovered. At least he knew what the hell Hogwarts was; the old man – _Professor Dumbledore_ his mind supplied – just smiled cheerfully, his aged blue eyes hidden behind half-moon spectacles twinkled amiably. Dante was laughing in the background about him having wave a pointy star around saying abracadabra or some shit like that, and he was just seconds away from shot the bastard in the face. That man, Serious (?) was looking angrily at Dante and Remus was just standing there looking like a wallflower.

"Why the hell did I let you stay here?" Beyond annoyed asked rhetorically at Dante who was still laughing his ass off. Earlier Dumbledore suggested that Dante and Kyrie should leave but Nero being the polite one due to not wanting to disappointment Kyrie with his rudeness and for a certain caretaker drilling manner into his skull when he was still diapers (_hem_ Ms. Terrance _hem_). That woman was practically a hybrid grammar-manner Nazi; he swore he can still feel that paddle smacking his ass raw. Bitch.

"Because," Dante stopped laughing looking at him seriously in the eye, "I wouldn't leave even if you asked; I'm here for a reason kid. I shouldn't have waited this long."

"What are you going on about," he felt nervous at the scrutinizing gaze he getting from him. Part of him was curious as to what he wanted, this was _Dante_ for crying out loud he may be annoying as hell but he was one man worthy of looking up to but…at the same he was scared. Maybe because Nero suspected he knew Dante was here to confirm his suspicions and he wasn't ready for that, especially now that he read his mother's letter.

"We both know that you know why," he flippantly said as he turned back to leaning on his chair with a bored expression on his face.

Nero swallowed before focusing back on the old man, "So Professor Dumbledore, now that you enlightened me on my…genetic inheritance," Dante snickered and Nero promptly kicked the chair he was leaning causing him to almost land flat on his ass if it wasn't for his quick reflexes.

"Why are they here, I mean I know why you're here but who the – are they?" He quickly caught his slip of the tongue before it came out completely.

"Oh, I almost had forgotten it seems my age is starting to get to me. Sirius and Remus used to be close friends of your parents before they passed away," he started in a more somber tone, the twinkle in his eye disappearing for moment. "They want to help induct you into the Wizarding World, I understand that you are older than the traditional first year student but I am willing to make an exception…"

"Woah there back up for a sec, are you saying that you want to go back to school? I already graduated, why would I want to go back? Not only that but I got things to do here, I have a job you know. As the only current highest ranked Holy Knight, I can't just leave when there's no one to lead the other knights. They don't have enough experience!"

"Neither do you kid," Dante quipped.

"No one's talking to you, old man." He snapped back then looked back at Dumbledore and responded with a tone nearing disrespectful by a margin. "Sorry but now isn't the best of times for me to go back to school. I still wouldn't go even if I could."

"I apologize if it's an inconvenient time for you Nero," the twinkle in his eyes had disappeared, an evident frown marring his face. "But your parent had you enrolled before their deaths. By the law of the Ministry of Magic, you must go. If you had been muggleborn or hadn't been enrolled then you wouldn't have to but you are required to go."

"Couldn't Nero do some kind of self-study program or get homeschooled," Kyrie persuaded after noticing Nero's aggravation toward Professor Dumbledore's insistence.

Remus moved to say something but Dumbledore interrupted him before he could even attempt to speak, "I'm sorry there isn't, Ms. Kyrie." His tone held a hint of steel behind it; Kyrie frowned, her brown eyes assessing the situation before backing down.

"Don't talk to Kyrie that way–!" Nero snarled before reigning in his tirade when Kyrie's hand lands on his shoulder, the muscles underneath her hands are tensed but they slowly begin to relax with her touch.

"Thank you for giving us the time of your day for explaining Nero's parentage, but I think you are over staying your welcome. Please, we should finish this some other time," she said softly gesturing to the door while keeping her hand on Nero's shoulder. She had caught Nero's warning growl and it wasn't because she had enhanced hearing (she was pretty sure that everyone had heard that) but she learned that if close enough she could prevent another food market incident.

* * *

He hadn't meant to be rude to young Nero's companion, she was really as sweet young lady but he was pressed for time. He would rather leave the young lad alone but the Minister didn't seem to care for the young boy's life besides the political sway the boy will doubt provide for him. Although he never told Remus or Sirius explicitly where the boy he did mention that the boy had recently been adopted with a loving family, and that it wouldn't be fair to take away the boy from those he already considered family. Perhaps when he was older he told them gently and now, he couldn't help but wonder if that was the right choice.

He was a religious knight…a soldier. He could already see Molly getting into a self-righteous mood at the mere thought of what she considered a child as a soldier. No, he had no problem with young Nero knowing how to defend himself – it was the fact that he was a soldier. How damaged was his mentality? Was he even capable communicating amongst his peers without harming them accidentally, is that why Ms. Kyrie was living with him? To help him recover and integrate back into society, he certainly had noticed his arm in a sling and his near violent reaction. Would he even be safe around other children?

The Minister had been pestering for some time; he wouldn't be able to stop the Minister from forcing Nero into going into school, he will pull every trick from the book and would go so far as to try every single underhand move (some even leaning towards the illegal side) to try to get him under his control.

"He…" Sirius started, Dumbledore couldn't even look him in the eye. He should have allowed Sirius to take his godson back. He didn't even have to read his mind to see how much it had hurt him to see a complete stranger and not the godson he had longed to see for such a long time.

"It's been fourteen years Sirius," Remus started. "He was much too young to even remember you. Magic does impossible things but even that cannot hold against time, memories will always fade and be replaced by new ones. You two just need to get to know each other, together we'll see things through."

"You're right," Sirius snorted. "No need for to sound like such a girl though."

"That's very mature," he retorted back dryly.

* * *

It was silent after they left, eerily so. Something was looming over them or rather just one person.

"I'll get started with lunch," Kyrie stated abruptly, she gave Nero a soft squeeze on the shoulder before leaving no one bothered to inform her that it is long since passed the time for lunch. Soon the sound pots and pans being moved filled the air.

"Kid you really need to learn how to take a chill pill," Dante stated carelessly all the while blowing a few stray strands out of the way from his face.

"Whatever man, say what ever it is you wanted to say and go away already," his irritation still evident when he roughly removed his arm sling and tossed it not caring where it landed.

Without a word Dante dug into one of his pockets pulling out a folded paper and tossed it to him. Nero caught it looking at him with suspicion before opening it. It was blank, what the hell kind of game was the old man pulling? He turned it and froze. It was a picture, a faded picture of a woman holding a baby, a white-haired baby with blue eyes.

She was smiling…this couldn't be…

"That's your mother," he stated in the same casual tone he would use when speaking with him or any other person. "I'm not your father, if you're wondering. But we are related."

His eyes remained glued on the picture desperately trying to see if there was anything that he had that were once hers. He couldn't really see much of anything though; the picture although well-kept was old and faded. There were signs of some type of fire damage near the corners. Although there were some things he could see, like her red hair and freckles. At least he knew where those came from, he thought dryly.

Ha, guess those little shits where right he was a soulless ginger to the extreme. Well they can still screw themselves!

_Not your father…_well that's definitely a relief. As much as he admired the man, that would be weird. It would be like, _"Hey, I just met you and this is crazy but I'm your father. So hug me, maybe?"_

"I'm actually your uncle."

That's even weirder, somehow.

* * *

**Review. ^.^'**

**For those who care to** **know: **Okay, so your probably thinking WTF! Y U NO update when you say you would. I recently went through I big move I had only a limited amount of internet access and NO computer until just recently. And to top it all off I have Research Paper due next week, my whole normal schedule is completely out of whack! So I have this problem little (big-it depends on how one sees it) problem called "Time Management". All of sudden my brother has gone into this weird feeding frenzy, I swear I fed over FIVE times and it wasn't even the afternoon yet. Eh, puberty, speaking of puberty I think I got bruise developing from brother socking in the arm this morning! I will have a revenge, just kidding I won't get him back. :P I understand to a certain extent what he is going through. It seems my brain has been abandoning me lately since I can't seem understand the little nonsensical things like DON'T BITCH you're a pacifist and the good ol' don't stress you're a laid back type of person. So yeah, it's been pretty crazy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Devil May Cry.

* * *

**One Too Many**

* * *

We're Off to See the Wizard

Silence, is the most common reaction for outrageous or strange out of the ordinary statement. Then there's the cliché question of: I didn't know you had a brother. Nero skipped the common reaction and went straight to the next commonly asked question of childish curiosity though he would deny any such thing. As far as Nero knew Dante's brother was dead or at least he seemed to allude to the fact that he was gone.

He rubbed the tip of his nose looking away to avoid any smartass look that Dante may be sporting, his blue hues focused on the dusty bookshelf to his right. He should probably dust that, Kyrie really needs a break if she missed that. The question was at the tip of his tongue, so tantalizingly close until he finally blurted it out when the awkward silence became to be too much for his adolescent mind. "So what was he like?"

"Well, he was a bit a rigid ass. When we were younger he would read a lot of boring crap, and that never really changed. He also took things too seriously; never loosened up…you're kinda like him." Nero perked up only at that only to be shot down at what Dante said next. "Both of take things way up the ass, but unlike him you're not one for patience."

Nero flipped him the bird.

* * *

"You should go," Kyrie started while she forked some leafy greens off her plate. Dante left after that small revelation (It was small compared to the _he's frigging wizard_ and the, _oh btw you need to go to school or else_…).

"You know I can't," He muttered. Nero slouched glaring down at the one thing he hated more than Sanctus. _Liver_, shit tasted like rotten eagle ass!

"This will probably be the only opportunity you'll have to learn about your mother's heritage." She pressed, Nero knew if he looked up Kyrie would have big pleading brown eyes filled with honest naïveté as she continued to plead her case. "I know you don't want to go because you're worried about Fortuna but we'll be fine. The world won't end if you're not here. Aren't you the least bit curious about your mother?"

He briefly wondered if he could get away with not eating that shit, maybe if he moved it around a bit…Probably not, Kyrie had a sharp eye for that kind of thing. "Mr. Dante could help you, he is your uncle. He did withhold your relation to him despite how obvious it was he could make it up to you if he helped you this one time."

"I think he already made it up before I could claim any kind compensation, he help take down that overgrown demon." He scratched the side of his nose thinking of the Savior fiasco.

"Please, just give it a try," Nero had thus far avoided meeting Kyrie's gaze because he knew she held power over him with big brown eyes. Part of him suspected that she knew she held sway over him although he was more inclined to believe she was oblivious to it. That and Kyrie was way too innocent to purposely make him do anything.

He sighed finally relenting, "I'll give it a try but if – "

"I know that's all I'm asking," she stood up with her empty plate and gave him a small peck on the lips, her lips turned into a full-blown smirk when she pulled away, "Finish you diner, and don't think about throwing it away. Moving t around to pretend you ate some of it won't work either."

Damn.

* * *

"Don't worry kid; I'll make sure nothing goes wrong while your learning to become a wand waving weirdo," Dante leaned against the wall as Nero reluctantly took carried a suspiciously large suitcase that had the symbol of the Order of the Sword by his foot was a smaller suitcase.

"Bit me, old man." He grumbled adjusting his arm sling in a more comfortable position and just for measure incase some dumbass decided to pull off his sling he had it wrapped in medical gauzes.

"You should respect your elders' kid," he said in patronizing tone.

"Respect this," he made a move for a rude gesture when Kyrie came in with their visitors from before minus one old geezer only this time they brought guests.

"Well, ain't you special kid. They brought the whole cavalry just for you."

A battle hardened mauled looking man with a single whizzing blue eye stepped up, "Let's get a move on we're behind schedule."

A girl with bumble gum pink hair stumbled after tripping on her own two feet, "I'll help you with that."

She moved to grab the large suitcase when Dante snorted. "You sure you can handle that, little lady?"

"What are you trying to say, huh? I hope you're not trying to say what I think you're trying to say," her pink hair turning bright red. Dante lifted his hands in mocking surrender though you could see the lighthearted amusement in his eyes that said he meant nothing by it. She stuck her tongue at before going to pick up the Red Queen's case.

Her face flushed red in attempt pick it off the ground, "Blimey! What are you carrying in their?" She shouted when her grip slipped and nearly fell on her bum when Nero stopped her by the scruff of her neck.

"You exaggerating," Sirius rolled his eyes before moving to pick it up. He only managed to drag a bit before huffing and letting. "What are you carrying in their, bricks?"

"A sword," he deadpanned.

* * *

**Review.**

**A/N: **A filler chapter that holds some importance, nah. I won't be updating until next week Friday. I have a shit tons of work piled up in a dusty corner. But let it be known that we are entering the HP-world, yay! Our favorite soulless evil teacher that we all love to hate will be making an appearance next chapter. (::) Cookie for those you know who it is.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Devil May Cry.

Quick Note: I don't have any exprience in romance/love nor have I ever been in a relationship, which I am extremely proud of :) That's right I went through high school without ever going googly eyed for some girl/boy. So please bear with me on my slight stumble near the end there :P

* * *

**One Too Many**

* * *

Interlude: To Keep A Secret

Remus never spoke to James of his suspicions nor had been able to speak to Lily herself.

There were times before Lily's pregnancy that Remus had took note of Lily's despondent aura; the sadness and grief that flickered in her eyes when she saw Molly with her children. At first he thought Lily _wanted_ a brood of her own but the more he looked into it, the more he realized the gruesome truth. Remus couldn't bring himself to tell James, and Sirius was out of the question (Sirius is a good friend but he is what many considered "tactless to sensitive topics"). This was a secret for her alone, and now him. He knew eventually Lily would break and tell James; it wasn't his business. He just hoped she would say something before digs herself in a hole too deep to get out of.

Lily would like an empty shell at times with deadened eyes at times, it was in those times that Remus wanted to pull James to the side and tell him everything. Was the daft man lying to himself, did he not see? He always stopped himself knowing James; he wouldn't be able to handle that kind of grief properly. He always became terribly angry and impulsive; he would cover his insecurities by doing hurtful things to the unsuspecting (Does Severus Snape ring any bells?). Remus couldn't risk James hurting an already emotionally distraught Lily; James would never be able to forgive himself. Then Lily had gotten pregnant, Lily was all smiles and girlish new mother laughter; James was acting the complete father-to-be fool. As Lily grew and filled with life, Remus had noticed something off about her scent although she, herself, was perfectly fine.

Staring into the crib of the new born Harry Potter, Remus finally understood why something was off. While James and Sirius cooed and commented over how much Little Harry looked like his father, Remus could only agree with a stone face. Luckily his companions hadn't noticed his cold tone. The boy looked exactly like his father, white hair and all. Remus' narrowed eyes moved to an exhausted Lily's prone form. Remus stiffened, he needed to leave. Locking his jaw, he congratulated the new father stiffly and left mutter about leaving him to have some time with his son alone; inwardly he fumed. He ignored James absentmindedly giving him the go ahead. How dare she have the gall to deceive his brother friend – no, his brother in all but blood!

He was almost out the door when Sirius clamped a hand on shoulder tightly.

"Let. Go."

"James might not see it right, but I do." Sirius spun him around and pinned him where he stood with his angry dark blue eyes imploring him to spill his secrets. The primal part of him raged, demanding he put the impudent man in his place. "Talk."

Remus' gaze flickered to upset where he could hear James murmuring to Little Harry how he felt about how unready he was feeling at the moment, he looked back to see Sirius looking at him impatiently.

"Not here," he finally relented.

That day he spilled everything he knew, before this day. He hesitated on telling him his discovering Lily's infidelity, but he knew Sirius would ask about his uncalled for reaction in seeing the newborn. Sirius cursed and ranted, demanding to know how Harry _really_ looked like to find "the rat bastard that seduced Lily" because "she would never willing sleep with anyone but James" (in his ranting Sirius forgot about asking on Harry's true appearance again or maybe he just didn't want to know). Remus didn't have the heart to tell Sirius that Lily would never allow herself to be seduced even when inebriated, she was too much of a headstrong woman or maybe that was wishful thinking on his part.

In the end, Remus and Sirius (albeit reluctantly on both sides) agreed to stay out of it, but the guilt of seeing James hold and cuddle Harry in his arms came to be too much ("He looks just is handsome daddy!" Lily said happily with her back turned to James the dish in hand held tightly, James puffed his chest while Harry pulled on his locks irately.) Slowly, without his notice, Remus began giving off hints with offhanded comments – maybe he'd realize it himself – the fact that Harry didn't like being with James seemed to help. Sirius, however, didn't want James to know yet so always rebutted his comment while giving him scathing looks while James wasn't looking ("He isn't ready Moony! The poor man thinks that's his son!" Oh how, ironic it is that Remus thought Sirius would be the one that would be hinting and in the end it was _he_ that was giving off hints).

Fast ward to nine years later, both he and Sirius met the man in red. Sirius never knew how Harry looked behind Lily's charm but he did, and in that moment Remus knew that this man was either related to Harry's father of is his father. After confronting the man, he only managed to conclude he was a relative.

Now here they are in present time meeting him again. It was apparent that the man hadn't ever seen or heard of Harry when they first came intruding in his quaint shop (although he has some curious looking decor). His eyes discreetly drinking in the picture like a starved vampire had prompted him to letting him keep the copy of the photo. Now the man was standing before him speaking to harry now named Nero like he's known him since birth. It bothered him and angered Sirius to no avail.

"I don't give two flying shits, no way am I getting hit with back turned just for the stupid school policy or whatever!" Nero snapped then turned to one Mundungus Fletcher just as angrily, "And you, keep your damn hands where I can see them unless you want to lose them!"

"Good for you lad, constant vigilance!"

"Are you mad Moody," Dung protested.

"I don't think Mrs. Weasley will let him keep the sword never mind the policies," Tonks said warily.

"I think he should be allowed to keep it, what's wrong with carrying a sword around," Sirius argued to the group that now turned into a loud mass of chattering.

"Technically speaking, you weirdoes are forcing the Kid to go to some freaky school," the man in red started casually, ignoring the sudden angry outbursts. He removed himself from the wall he was leaning on; he uncrossed his arms and spread them in a 'and what' gesture when Sirius glared at him. "He _should_ be taking some protection; I'd kick his ass for stupidity if he didn't."

"Glad to know I have your approval," Nero dryly retorted.

"Glad you know too," he smirked and Nero fumed. A silent conversation occurred between them ending with Nero halfheartedly agreeing to whatever decision was decided.

"We don't have time for this," Moody marched forward to the front door. "Tonks take the suitcase, Remus ta –"

"I'll carry this," Nero lifted the large suitcase single-handedly. He turned to Miss Kyrie who came running down the stairs; her face flushed in embarrassment when she saw that all eyes were on her.

"Take this," she handed something small in his hand and closed it with both of hers when Nero put down the suitcase to accept her offering. He looked at the object in surprise. "For good luck," she explained shyly at his expression.

Nero pulled her into a one armed hug that she gladly returned with a flushed face, Remus looked around slightly embarrassed feeling like he was intruding upon their moment.

"Don't worry Kid," the man in red stated after their little moment was over. "I'll make sure she's safe while you learn to use _'your stick'_."

* * *

**Review.**

**A/N: **You people are so nice, so many favorited, alerted, and reviewed! That really makes my day when I have shitload of work to look foreward to -_-'

Aww no (::) no cookies for anyone, it makes me sad :( but never fear that person we all love to hate will make its appearance next chapter :D

**For those who are interested and/or curious to what I have to say:** As many of you can obviously tell, I'm lacking at little when it comes to proof-reading. I would do it myself, if I hand time on my time to do so but even if I did. I wouldn't, I have a tendancy to change things when I do thereinby adding more mistakes :P So if anyone is interested in looking over this fic just ask...or not.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Devil May Cry nor do I own Harry Potter.

* * *

**One Too Many**

* * *

Meeting Nero

Cornelius Fudge was a politician at heart, a husband second and a man last. He did what he thought was best for the good of his country. They didn't need to worry about tyrannical terrorists – no, what they needed to worry about was the economic growth, increases in muggle-born populations, the alarming amount of half-breeds sprouting near heavily populated areas (there were children there!). Times were changing; these muggle-borns were coming up with new radical ideologies that seemed preposterous and much too liberal like their scandalous neighbors across the seas. They needed to be controlled or swaying them into seeing in his ideology. It worked well for a time, muggle-borns quickly bought into the propaganda even before he came into term.

…But now it wasn't just the muggle-borns causing problems, his citizens were becoming disillusioned. Children were no longer safe; people were turning up dead or missing. The dark mark was appearing even the muggle news. The Prime Minister wanted to know if he had everything under control, and was questioning his authority even going so far as to _extend a helping hand!_ Their savior had yet to return and many say that he was dead. For he tried to downplay the civil uprising that was happening right underneath his very feet, the Daily Prophet was working splendidly in keeping the people subdued.

He was very proud to have his citizens' calm under all that was happening around them. No reason to start a mass hysteria, if people knew the truth then there would be chaos beyond his control. Oh, he knew of those that were silently preparing for an oncoming revolution. It was inevitable. There were some things that could only be stalled. He will sink with his ship and watch as the mass come and figuratively execute him, there was nothing that could be done. He was denying that Voldemort returned in hopes of keeping the peace amongst the masses, he will at least give his people some reprieve. Was it wrong? Probably. But in the end, was it worth it? The Minister of Magic believed so. So what if he was probably going to go down as the worst Minister in wizarding history he did his best, and that – in the end – is that matters.

Fudge knew that times were rough, he wasn't stupid. So as he sat down on his seat waiting for his appointment and thought really hard on what he was going to do. Dumbledore intimidated him in a way, made him paranoid. The old goat held all the pieces of the intricate chess game, right now it was his move. They have played this game for a long while, it was his move. Like any player, sometimes you just know you are going to lose and boy was he going to lose spectacularly but if he was, he was going down fighting every step of the way.

Two sharp knocks were his only warning before in came his Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge. She gave a short forcibly bright smile, "Hello Minister, you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, I wanted to speak to you about a position in…"

* * *

There weren't many bad experiences in Nero's lifetime; he could count all of them in one hand. Riding a broom was now officially number six in bad/uncomfortable experience list. He jumped with Red Queen in tow as soon as he was close enough to the floor. His landed on the balls of feet in a crouched position with Red Queen's case casually thrown over his back just as the rest of group landed beside him in a heated rush to get to him.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for," Tonks asked as she was close enough; her hair quickly turning an angry shade of red.

"Because I didn't want be riding a safety hazard and it's really weird to even ride a _broom_ of all things. How cliché can you get, really a broom? I swear I could hear that old man laughing his ass off when I had to get on that thing. Next time I see that bastard I'm shooting him in that ugly mug he calls a face!" He stood up angrily. Okay, so made the experience wasn't what made it so bad more like the comment Dante had made in front of Kyrie, what freaking pervert! He and Kyrie weren't even anywhere near _that_ part of the relationship. Hell, they were still trying to establish where they stood luckily for them it wasn't very awkward. They never actually saw themselves as brother and sister (unlike him and Credo); they were more like best friends.

"Shoot him?" Someone echoed in the background confusedly.

Nero ignored him looking around, "So where is this super-secret hideout?"

He was quickly passed a slip parchment paper…

_The Head Quarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found in Grimmauld place number twelve._

He looked back up with an irritated expression on his face that was it? The fucking building right in front of him this whole time, they could have just said. Oh hey, it's right there but – no, stupid wizards have to be mysterious about all the shit they do.

"You could have…you know, whatever man." He pulled his suitcase to the front door when someone from inside opened the door after that Tonks girl knocked.

It was a ginger-haired woman looking to be entering the age of her early fifties cracked open the door before smiling brightly once she recognized who it was, "Come in, the meeting is just starting. Oh…you must be H—Nero, I'm Mrs. Molly Weasley it's nice to finally meet you."

She stretched out a hand to shake his but faltered at seeing his right arm in a sling, her brown eyes quickly moved to where his other hand was caring his case. While she was having her silent examination he stood there uncomfortably as the door behind quietly shut, he could the other sneaking behind her. Her concerned reminded him too much of deceased mother when she all but had a panic attack when he came home one day bruised and battered after a grueling training session with Credo at the Order, let's just say Credo learned to take it easy if he didn't want to have the sting face directed at him for a month.

"Give me that dear," she quickly took the heavy case with a flick of her wand. That look in her told him she wouldn't one word of compliant from him so he said nothing. "And where do you think you're going!" She spun around to Sirius who was quietly trying to escape the oncoming wrath of protective mother bear.

"To the meeting," Sirius meekly said.

"Sirius Orion Black, how dare you let him carry such a heavy thing when he is clearly injured?! He could have been injured or worst. Never in my day have I seen such an irresponsible –!"

"It's fine Mrs. Weasley." Nero interrupted feeling bad for the man when he really wasn't injured in first place.

"No need to defend him dearie," she patted his left shoulder with a warm smile, and Nero shifted on his feet embarrassed.

"No seriously, there nothing wrong with my arm…it's just…" He quickly scrambled in his head trying to find the excuse he had come up with before leaving. "I kind of lost all motor function in this arm when I was young. I mean it's not like it hurts or anything; I just need to have in a sling unless I want it swinging around or twitching. It's a hazard in my line of work."

"Work, why would you need to work?" She questioned lips pressing into a firm thin line.

"I, uh, need to. I'm parents died some time ago, so my brother and I started working to help around the house, paying bills and all that …" He trailed off even more uncomfortable at the worrying eyes of Mrs. Weasley and guilty eyes of Sirius Black. "Its fine really, it is. Where I come from kids start working around my age sometimes even younger; it all depends on what you choose as a career. Early to learn, early to live a long prosperous work fulfilled life, is what they always say."

_Call bull on that, uh, I don't think they'll fall for that. They are kind of weird so maybe they will? Dammit they're staring._ Nero forced a smile under the tense air.

"What kind of work do you do," Mrs. Weasley finally asked with a tensed smile.

"I'm a mercenary," he responded without thinking.

"Is that why you carry the sword?" Remus asked carefully.

"So that rat bastard _is_ bad influencing you!"

"A WHAT?!"

* * *

A Few Days Earlier…

_Holy crap! What the hell was I thinking? You were trying to stick to the truth? Well yes…but not that close to the truth! Why couldn't I just say I was a freaking hunter, me and my big mouth._

He fidgeted under their scrutinizing stares. His foot bounced irritably, while the other rested on his bouncing knee. "What?"

"Have you ever killed another human being," Dumbledore asked carefully.

"No, what I do is much different," Nero responded monotonously, it was at that point that Dumbledore played a dangerous game. He should have allowed Sirius and Remus to take to the boy. _I'm sorry James, Lily. I failed you._

"What exactly do you do for you to carry such artillery within your person," Dumbledore asked while gazing at his bandaged arm that was held limply in his sling. "And how exactly did that injury happen for it to impair you in such a way?"

Nero's gaze moved to a window, his blue hues fogged in memory. Perhaps reliving the memory? He shook his head removing his gaze from the open window that only revealed a dark forest that was his back yard. "I wasn't paying attention, Kyrie…"

"I see."

"No, you don't really see but that's alright. Nobody ever really sees unless they themselves are put in the same situation." Nero moved his gaze to his bandaged arm; disgust and anger filled his furrowed brows that hid away those blue hues. "I don't care what you say, I'm taking them."

"You won't endanger any of the faculty members or student body?"

Nero only raised a brow, "Now why would I want to hurt stupid h—people?"

* * *

Present time…

"Dumbledore and I discussed this already, now where am I staying?" Nero rudely grabbed his hovering case.

"Upstairs dear," Mrs. Weasley gestured numbly, "two doors to your right."

"Thanks," he muttered but as he walked past the distraught motherly elder woman he hesitated. He put down his case and awkwardly placed his hand on a shaking shoulder, "I'll tell you the same thing I told my mother and best friend. What I do is my choice alone. I do so because if I didn't, nobody else would do it…and that is simply not right. To know that somebody died because I decided to be selfish doesn't sit right with me."

Nero patted her shoulder then proceeded to walk up the stairs.

"Wait!" Sirius stepped up with another case. "I'll help you take this one. I need to talk to you anyways; Remus will inform me of anything I should know." Sirius cast glance back at the other two before anyone could protest. Of course Remus wouldn't have but Molly certainly would have.

Nero just shrugged his shoulder in acceptance and continued on his trek. As he walked heard scuttle footsteps of children trying to pretend they weren't eavesdropping. He opened the door to see, one…two…five sets of eyes staring back at him curiously; he only arched a brow in return.

"Hey, mind give us some privacy," Sirius asked from behind.

"Oh yeah…"

"Sure, just lemme…"

"White hair…?"

"I'm going to go see if…"

They all left in cacophony of teenage mutterings as they quickly vacated the area. Sirius placed Nero's suitcase on the bed to his left while inviting him to sit on his right. Instead Nero grabbed a chair and dragged it until it was right in front of Sirius. "_Right_," Sirius muttered under his breath, and Nero only slouched with crossed arms. Even he said that his arms really wasn't in pain he still mental winced. "So…where do I being?"

"How the beginning," Nero suggested in a non helping manner.

"I knew you parents before they did, I was a long time friend of theirs. I actually both Remus and I knew you parents, we all went to Hogwarts together," Sirius fumbled in his explanation feeling extremely uncomfortable even though he really shouldn't. How hard was it to say: _Nero, I'm your godfather and I'd like for us to get to know one another?_

"So you guys knew birth parents since prep school?" Nero asked with furrowed brows not really getting why the man was getting weird on him. Although the fact that he knew his mother was interesting, maybe he could ask him what type of woman his mother was. Something shifted in Sirius eyes, he looked determined?

"Long story short, your father and mother named me your godfather." Sirius abruptly stood up red in the face. "You're a lot different than the little screaming tot that I once held but I would like to get know you again."

"What –?"

"So it was nice talking to you, bye!" Sirius animatedly said before practically running out the door.

_…the hell?_

* * *

**Review, maybe.**

**A/N:** So I think this is officialy my wordiest chapter, I think dialogue-wise so far. I think this chapter hit angst level which I try really hard not to do since I made this profile strictly light-hearted stuff. No matter how hard I tried to make one in my other profile it still went and did a 180 on me! So far I think I've done pretty well in this single story. It makes my smile to know that I _can_ write a non-depressing story. I keep getting better since I'm not a very funny person (as you can obviously tell with my cheesy, typical, perverted, forced jokes) hence Adeventure/Family genre and _not_ humor.

BTW no cookies (::), it was Professor Umbridge! I should have said earlier this was going to happen in fifth year :| Why u hate on Snape, oh right he's usually the douche - forgot. I'm just rambling now, laters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Devil May Cry.

Since I've forgotten to keep writing this part I'm starting now...

Challenge accepted from Gin no Kaze.

* * *

**One Too Many**

* * *

Bonding Time with the Godfather

_"Here!"_

_A five year old Nero shoved a_ *_bracelet at the a little auburn haired girl, her elder looked down at him with a scowling face. She only looked at him wide-eyed; Nero was looking down with a flushed angry face that quickly turned in a wince when the Sister holding his shoulder tightened her grip._

_"I'm sorry I pushed you on the floor and got your stupid dress all dirt – Ow! What the hell – Ow! I said I was s – OW!" Scowling Nero pulled himself away from the angry Sister and caretaker known as Ms. Terrance who had been holding him with a bruising grip. "Bitch," he muttered only to receive a harsh slap behind his head; he looked angrily at the woman and quickly swallowed down the nasty retort bubbling in the tip of tongue. He knew that stare, and it meant business._

_He reluctantly he turned back to the tear streaked little girl who holding the bracelet in her hand in awe. He blushed furiously and repeated what he had been forcibly rehearsed with Ms. Terrance, "I'm sorry I pushed on the floor that was very insincere of me. I shouldn't have done that. Please accept this traditional gift of apology in the Fortuna Orphanage. There charms together mean I'm sorry, but individually mean…" He looked up at Ms. Terrance pleadingly in hopes that she understood that he had gotten the message of humiliation already but instead was met with a harsh stare._

_He sighed and continued his recitation, "It means protection, compassion, and lo…, urgh can I go now!" His face flushing beat red so much that his freckles had all but disappeared, but he wasn't the only one blushing now. Little girl looked redder than her auburn hair behind her brother was smirking at the boy's humiliation._

_"T-th-thank you Nero," the girl whispered._

_"Uh…you're welcome."_

* * *

Nero stared unblinking at the dusty ceiling, his blue eyes hard and unwavering. He turned his head slowly to the side and saw a snoring red head drooling on his pillow; he looked back up the ceiling with exhausted eyes. He was poison, everyone close always went away in the end. His first parents before he could even grasp what the word parent meant, the first he ever dared to call 'mom and dad' died protecting him from demons, Credo died protecting him, Kyrie almost died just because he loved her, and now here was this man claiming to be his Godfather. It was strange that he was having such a big inner conflict excepting this man as family when he so easily excepted Dante as his uncle (although he never expressed the notion allowed, Savior forbid Dante actually hears him say Uncle and Dante in the same sentence!). But it was different because Dante was…well he's Dante! He can take care of himself, he doesn't need to worry about him dying so unexpectedly and leave him wondering where he stood.

Scowling he stood up silently in a near catlike precision, his steps measured not one step was moved without a purpose. He quickly grabbed his notes and Red Queen's case then proceeded to head to the library where he spent of his time.

Nero knew how he came off as to his current company. He was rude, sarcastic, a loner, and bit of a smartass – that is from what he heard from the not so quiet meeting sessions of the Order of the Phoenix, and he agreed wholeheartedly. Except maybe the rude part, if he knew one thing he was _not_ rude! Ms. Terrance did not beat the leaving shit out of him teaching him manners for nothing. Manners were drilled so harshly into his brain that politeness was his default emotion when he didn't know what to do or say. Almost all the kids in Fortuna Orphanage were as polite as can be. You would be too if you knew the consequences for unruly behavior. (Apology bracelet be the damned that woman hit hard!).

When he was young, Nero always used to wonder if his birth parents were intelligent people. He always got things in his first try and quick-witted too, (but not very patient) that's why he was always impatient and smart mouthed his teachers. It was also the reason why he rose quickly into the ranks of the Order of the Sword.

Of course Nero being the stubborn person that he is would drag his feet when forced to do anything he doesn't want to. So it stands to reason that Nero would only study fifteen percent of the fifty percent he normally uses when he's cramming.

Right now Nero had the Red Queen dismantled for an upgrading session and had her spread out on the Black Family library study table (or whatever the hell it was called). The tiny microscopic notes he jotted down were tossed to the aside on the sofa he had been sitting on. His cornflower blue eyes were narrowed at the handle of the blade.

It was dirty…his eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the tiny speck of blood on it. It was gonna rust!

"Aren't you supposed to be studying or better yet, sleeping?"

"Already did," he answered both questions with a pointed finger to the organized mess on the sofa. He grabbed a rag and began his meticulous ritual of cleaning off the tiny speck of blood. "Are you here to finally do that bonding chick-flick crap with me?"

"I don't know what you mean by that…" Sirius stated slowly.

Nero sighed looking at him with irritation after he placed the now spotless handle-piece back down. "I mean that girly bromance thing that men have to 'get to know each other better'."

"Well since you put it like that, then no." Sirius stated bluntly as he crossed his arms.

"Good, I don't need you going all gay on me. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just weird. Emotional crap is for the softhearted." He collapsed on the couch with an exhausted exhale. Sirius could note the dark circles under his blue eyes accentuating his pale skin and light freckles across the bridge of his nose. His eyes wary but filled with hard learned lessons.

After a brief moment of hesitation Sirius sat down next him in a comfortable distance, Nero only gave him a glance from the corner of his eye before looking back to where he had before. "You don't want to be here," Sirius sighed.

"No."

"I wish I could tell you that you'll love it once you get around the concept of magic but I don't think you ever will. You have already established your own life and personal views…your mother, Lily, was like that. Once she had set something in mind she never turned back on it." Sirius said softly looking at his hands as spoke of his long since dead friends missing the sharp look that Nero had cast his way. "She was so stubborn really surprising to us all that she even chose to stay with James when she hated him so much during our schooling years. I guess perspectives change as you get older."

Nero shifted, his eyes now focused on the ceiling. Sirius looked at him too see and unknown emotion flickering in the younger male. "Did she…did she regret having me? I wasn't her husband's son, as you can no doubt tell."

"No!" Sirius looked at him wide-eyed, not understanding why Nero would feel to question his mother's love for him. Nero only wanting to know if his mother was quick to leave him behind in an orphanage when he had godfather had ever loved him, did she know he had demon's blood in him? "She loved you! Everything she did was for you, I don't pretend to understand why Lily did a failsafe like that but I know she loved, so much that she was scared to show your true parentage to James in fear that he would cast her aside or possibly make her give you away! She didn't want to lose you. Of course that had to be the one stupid idiotic thing she'd ever done. James loved you, and he always knew (or strongly suspected) that you weren't his but that never stopped him from caring for you."

"I swear you knew that he wasn't your father! You were always moving away from him, that probably was a big clue to him. A magical child never attaches properly to the parent in the beginning stages when the parent isn't related by blood – it common knowledge in pureblood society. Lily didn't know that of course, and James deluded himself into believing you just loved your mother more."

"Huh…so we _are_ having a chick-flick moment."

Sirius scowled at the smartass comment.

"Why are you my godfather and not that Remus guy?"

"Remus couldn't named as your Godfather even though Lily and James wanted to name him and me as your godfathers but there are laws that prevent him from being named godfather. You see…"

"He's a werewolf."

"Yes…wait how do you know that?" Sirius looked at him weirdly.

"You mean besides the obvious golden eyes…that's my secret."

"Right…well there are rather unfair laws placed against 'half-breeds'," Sirius air-quoted angrily, thinking of how much contributions Remus has made in society. He was smart and could do so much if only he was given a chance! He missed Nero flinch at the mention of 'half-breeds' and right fist clenching in anger.

They remained silent after that, Nero fiddling around with random part and Sirius lost in his memories of simpler times.

"Who's the man in red anyways?" Sirius asked abruptly after fifteen minutes passed of silence.

"The Old Man," Nero tersely responded his movement became jerky at the sudden interrogation.

"No I mean, what's his name and what does he have to do with you."

"Name's Dante and he's…a business part of sorts," he answered evasively. "…this is getting awkward." He muttered under his breath, he looked over the dismantled parts; nodding to himself and began putting the objects back together.

"I thought you said that was a sword?"

"It is."

"Why is it broken then?"

"It's not, it's dismantled…look is this going anywhere? Or are you just doing that annoying small talk thing to make it less awkward because it's only making it more awkward."

Sirius stood and getting ready to leave. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk."

Nero sighed, "Wait…its weird okay. Don't force it."

Sirius just smiled and nodded in agreement. "For the record…you and I bonded if Remus asks. He's kind of girly about that stuff; I don't want him nagging at my ear."

Nero stayed in the Black Library finishing up his upgrades. Nero stood with Red Queen pointed at an imaginary enemy and swung it carefully to get a feel of its weight and balance. One misplaced part could possibly make a simple battle into a catastrophic one. He probably won't even need her, never hurts to be safe than sorry. Not that he ever unarmed what with the Devil Bringer being his arm, and Blue Rose constantly on his person at all times. As he secured Red Queen in her case something jingled and fell on her.

It was a bracelet, his eyes filled with nostalgic humor. He still couldn't believe she kept for so long. Even after he called an "ugly girl with cooties, and ew don't touch me!" which he afterward pushed her on the muddy floor. Almost got his ass handed to him that day by an angry overprotective Credo, but it seemed getting his ass paddled into next week prior to being taught a lesson of humiliation sufficed. He picked up the small bracelet and frowned, she added something. He blushed upon realizing the added charm changed the meaning entirely.

He shoved the bracelet in his pocket, grabbed the case murmuring to himself as he went back upstairs to catch a quick nap before breakfast, "Women."

* * *

**Review.**

*I wonder if anyone even noticed the mention of the gift Kyrie had given Nero. Well if you were curious, there you have it. LOL, no one noticed :)

A/N: So...wow, it's been a whole month since I last update. Jeez, for the record it wasn't writer's block. Nope, it was essays. Why the hell do I want to major in English again? Someone please remind me...oh right never mind -_-' So finals are next week, and after that winter break WOO! More writing time, yay! So don't expect an update until next week after wednesday. I can't wait I got this really awesome idea for my final and I know I'm gonna nail it XD! This final is gonna be an easy anyone still here reading my babbles then here's my shamelessly advertising. I've started another fic and a one-shot, so if your interested go check it out, or not. I wonder if anyone even goes to the profile page and actually reads what the author has to say or just hide the bio like I do :P (because most of the time it's just crap filling empty space, and I am not the only one who thinks that!). Okay, I'm done. Well, until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

**One Too Many**

* * *

No Rest for the Wicked

_The smell of spring and freshly cut grass, it was so strong and potent the flavor dances on the tip of the tongue in a near teasing way because it's not really there. It wavers, ever changing, the taste is impossible to determine but the thought of the smell brings the slightest hint of the taste. Almost like a faded memory._

_This is peace…_

_Lips curve into an amused carefree smile, brown eyes filled with laughter and crinkle with hidden delight, deep brown hair remained unseen beneath her shawl although a few stray strand dances in the wind, long legs curl underneath the thick picnic blanket._

_Mom…_

_Next to her is man with a worn face, and peppered bright red hair from working long hours into the night, his read glasses hang lowly on the bridge of his nose. The book in his large hand is held loosely (even now he works). The man's thin lips are pressed into a thin smile, he speaks but his words are mute._

_Dad…_

_A teenager with a strict face and sharp features is shouting something – but nothing is serious at the moment, his eyes are frustrated although his stance is at ease. The sword his usually carries is on the picnic blanket, handle gleaming under the warm rays of the sun. The uniform he normally wears (religiously at times) has been replaced for more casual wear. A little ahead of him is a girl with a huge grin running head of him. Her auburn hair fluttering, dancing this way and that, the ribbon that held her hair is being held by the teenager whom is chasing her and a boy with brilliant snowy hair._

_He's seven like the girl, he is laughing along with the girl because he is having fun this spring day. They both are laughing, as all kids do when conspiring against their elders. He is having fun teasing and annoying the elder boy. Straining his ears, he could almost hear it…the silent laughter…the giggling of an innocent time…_

SLAM!

That. Happened. To be. A. Good. FUCKING DREAM!

If there was one thing Nero hated the most, it was being awakened before he was ready. And dammit all, he was not ready! He pulled himself roughly from his spot on the bed and fumed, glared; threw metaphorical daggers at the annoying talkative bastards that interrupted his long overdue slumber. Although considering the time of the day, he really shouldn't be sleeping but since in a few days he'll be boarding the train in wonderland, he had been cramming down four years worth of magical crap into his skull with a "training" wand (" – we'll make an exception since you're late and need some practice." Apparently they had a magical equivalent to training wheels or whatever, which kind of irritated him to the point of wanting to shove said wand into someone ass, specially the wizard that had handed it to him). It had been his oh so bright idea to wait until the last minute, and pushed aside half of the learning material using the excuse that he was a quick study (he'll learn it later, and hey maybe he won't have to go after all since he don't know shit). Now that he learned the crap all he wanted to do was sleep dammit because he studied his ass off and made a freaking effort – somewhat.

Being perfect about something was apparently the cause of his current irritated state.

"Hey!" He snapped at the group of red heads and one brunette, "Get the fuck out, and have your piss party somewhere else I'm trying to sleep here."

Almost all the red heads scowled in union and glared his way while the brunette looked scandalized at his uncouth statement but at least had the decency to look guilty when she took in his tired bruised exhausted blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, you're usually at the library," she started. "We didn't know you were sleeping, but that's no reason to be rude. Let alone say something so vulgar!" She lectured, hands on her hips looking somewhat similar to the crazy sisters that ran to the orphanage. Is she going to pull out a ruler and smack his face off to next week too?

"Next time you're trying to sleep after nearly a week and half of no rest, I'll wake you and let's see how polite you'll be," he bit back. "Now get out!"

"She said she was sorry," a tall gangly red stepped up into her defend the (bushy haired – now that he noticed) brunette at the same time he finished angry remark. His ear burned a bright red in anger as he drew something hidden in his sleep, and maybe it was all in his head but angry red head had stiffened before he whipped out his weapon of choice. Instinctively Nero's hand moved to Blue Rose that lay hidden underneath his pillow but stopped before he could draw it out. The kid may be threatening his person, but he was still human albeit all little magical – still, he was human all the same.

"Ron!" The brunette snapped before the red head could fully pull out that weak little stick of his. "Look we're leaving, okay. Com'on," she pulled the impulsive red head while the rest followed all looking angry although the twins pulled the youngest one (a girl who had been staring at him with a slight blush on her face for some reason) in from of them protectively much like Credo had done during his training and they were introducing a small fry demon in how to properly fight (and kill) them. Only Credo had stepped closer and gotten an inch in front of him. His gloved hand inching close to his sword in a subtle manner that had Nero quirking a brow when no one else but he had saw it.

He would later figure out that Credo was just being a protective older brother, and it was his way of showing reassuring Nero that he was safe.

Nero collapsed back on the bed, his limbs heavy from exhaustion. His eyes heavy and drowsy but his mind alert informing him that there was no way he was going back to sleep anytime soon. Damn.

Nero stared at the ceiling, his eyes faraway.

That look…

* * *

**Review**

A/N: Okay good news is I'm officially ahead of my schedule by three or four chapters, bad news is there all handwritten in my notebook in which I don't have much time to type them all up - but I am hoping to have them typed up before the year ends and posted. My mom plans on making like at least 110 tamales (and not just any tamales either, there _central american_ tamales specifically Guatemalan tamales! It's a family tradition for us to make them once a year, they are to die for if I do say so myself (quite smugly too). I usually starve myself the day we make them just so I can gorge myself). But I digress, the second bad news is that I didn't really mark when each chapter ends so I have like pages upon pages to decide when each chapter, good news is that's not really hard :P

On another note, so the world didn't end, eh go figure. *gasp* I knew it; it _is_ an unfinished calender! I bet all those people who decided to forgo christmas shopping are going crazy now. Anyways I'm done, hey I might even update again tonight (like around midnight).


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Challenge accepted from Gin no Kaze

Quick author's note: This is AU as you can obviously tell, some of the character may act or seem different because of one important factor - Harry. Those you expect to be on friendly terms may not be. So yeah, I still kept the characters as in character as possible. I'm introducing them with cautious care. I don't anyone flipping on me.

* * *

**One Too Many**

* * *

Nero, a Vampire?

Hermione huffed angrily as she dragged Ronald – although it's quite weird that she calls him Ronald affectionately but refers to him as Ron when upset when everyone else does exactly the opposite. She held his wrist in a vise grip, so tightly that the white of her knuckles were beginning to show. Fred and George walked behind them the older of the two place a hand of their younger sister's shoulder subtly pushing her to keep walking because they knew that she was a stubborn and once she's interested in something that she'll go out of her way to find everything about the subject of her interest. She developed this habit of hers during their younger years always feeling left out amongst her family members as the only female she was always alone and striving to be 'one of the boys'.

Fred and George exchanged discreet glances when they noticed how angry the witch was, but it was more than that too, they had seen what set their brother off. This was something they had to see. Ginny followed wanting to know what was up and to watch the smartest witch of their (or so she heard) tear her tactless brother a new one.

The bushy haired witch dragged her 'acquaintance' to the library there she let go with a shove making Ronald stumble on his feet until he spun red in the face to look at her. Before he could even attempt to argue with her she jumped right into her lecture.

"There was no reason for you to react that way, Ron!"

"Did you not see his eyes," Ron defended back.

Hermione flicked her eyes to Fred and George when they stiffened before looking at Ron wondering where he was getting at because if he was going where she thought he was she would really start to question his intelligence.

Ginny looked confusedly feeling like she missed something, obviously everyone knew what Ron was talking about. "See what?"

"His eyes turned red!"

"That's where you're wrong, Ronnikins –"

"– they _flickered_ red." Hermione huffed at the annoying way the twins responded (to her mostly since she was still getting used to their manner of speech).

Ginny furrowed her brows trying to remember when they had happened. "I didn't see anything like that," she finally said.

"That's because it was nothing. It's a common occurrence," Hermione explained looking exasperated at the superstitious wizards. "In the right lighting and angle, human pupils will reflect light giving out a red color. Completely normal, I've red pictures taken where _my_ eyes came out red – animals do it too."

"But this isn't a picture, and eyes don't flicker any color anymore or at least not that brightly and especially not that red of a color." Ronal argued. "That's not normal, Hermione and you know it. He's…he's a vampire!"

"Don't be ridiculous." Ronald just gave her an equally exasperated look at her stubbornness.

"We rarely see him, he's always sleeping or in that creepy dark library. He never eats anything, at all." Ronald pointed out the facts that will ultimately lead to proving he's supposed theory of Nero being a vampire. "Not only that he's pale – like he's never seen the sun or something. Don't forget that there's spells to disguise his more prominent features, and what's with the white hair?"

"My _god_ Ron," she pointed at his chest while the other rested on her hip. Her bushy hair seemingly puffing up as though it was preparing itself for a lecture like there was no tomorrow, silently the spectators abandoned their brother to face her wrath alone, traitors. "If you don't remember, Nero's playing catch up in learning those missed four years, _of course_ you're not going to see him often. He's _studying_! And the Black Library is not creepy, it's filled with an immense amount of knowledge and culture albeit mostly dark – there's nothing creepy about it." Hermione flushed in her cheeks, but Ronald didn't miss the slight wavering in her tone. "And just because you don't see him eat, doesn't mean that he's not eating anything. Furthermore, there are people born with white hair they are called albinos, some people don't tan either they just burn under the heat. Besides what's wrong with being a vampire?"

"Oh y'know besides them drinking _blood_, they're soulless creatures!"

"They are not soulless; they simply abandoned their humanity, difference."

"Same difference, he's a bloody vampire," he insisted.

Hermione opened her mouth to no doubt to jump into another rant explaining again why Nero was not a vampire when the subject of their argument interrupted them with a snort (or maybe it was a huff that could almost be called laughter).

Noting his exhausted eyes, Hermione felt her guilt rising again. She really hadn't meant to slam the door open nor had she meant to wake up the recluse teen. The white haired teen's eyes were filled with mirth, although the dark circle made him paler. There was also a hint of resentment – bitterness maybe in his eyes and smirk. She's seen him sitting right in this very library madly scribbling away in that tiny eligible scrawl of his. She remembers his rejecting her offer of help politely never once removing his eyes from the open tome muttering about doing it all on his own.

"You think I'm a vampire?" Nero rhetorically asked before huffing, "That's a first."

"Well are you?"

"No."

"Oh…"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh indeed." She stated dryly knowing that Ronald will not give in his theory until he's proven right but usually his theories fall flat. That's why they were a team, he made up the theories and she proved them false with a better theory that is always proven right (or close to it).

They weren't friends, but they also weren't enemies or strangers to each other. It was a strange association between the two. She was only here because after many insistences from Ronald's mother that she had finally given in the towel and decided to visit. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be under the impression that they were more than 'just friends'. She was also very grateful that she was the one to push Ron to become more studious and less insecure about his abilities among other things, but that wasn't necessarily her doing – Ronald did that himself in a moment of sheer necessity of the situation.

This is something she had never forgiven him for. She will never forgive him, it was unforgivable. And he knew it too, what ever friendship that might have bloomed between fell flat that day.

* * *

_Kyrie,_

_Happy Birthday, she's in need of a home and a name._

_By the time you receive this letter I'll be living in that school. Apparently, here in backwards land they still use messenger birds. Owls are the best of the best; you'd think it would be a falcon or something. I have officially caught up, and got all my supplies today. Getting them was the easy part (oh, the bank is run by goblins – can you believe that! I had to ride a rollercoaster on an underground cave to get money. My biological mother and adoptive father were loaded, they had trust fund set up for me. Who keeps money guarded by dragons underground)?_

_I had to stand for like three hours to finally get that stupid stick! Mr. Ollivander (a creepy old man that makes the stick – I think he's older than Jesus!) kept giving me sticks only to snatch them away before I could even try it out, and when I did things exploded or break beyond repair. Finally after three hours he asked if I really was left handed with a weird look in his eyes, like he knew nothing was wrong with my other hand. Good thing I was alone and had my hand bandaged. So now I'm a proud owner of a redwood wand with fairy dust (you really don't want to know what I mean by that – seriously) as it core._

_I'm sorry you had to spend your first birthday alone with that old man._

_-Nero_

_PS: I have a godfather, it's weird._

* * *

**Review**_._

_Next time: _In which Nero is tested by a crazy person.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Challenge accepted from Gin no Kaze

* * *

**One Too Many**

* * *

Something's Amiss

Roaming through blood wrenched floors, a symphony of agonized screams of sheer terror; it is always a constant unachievable dream to want out. The older, the stronger want their freedom back – the weak and pathetic only take what is so freely given to them. They literally do not understand the gift that has been bestowed upon them. (To have the ability to easily squeeze through the cracks of sealed demonic domain onto the human one simply because they are so weak, is something any strong demon would want sans the weak part.)

It was luck – a mere coincidence that one of his lowly servants came across such an artifact. A treasure in the shape of something so inconspicuous, the human that created such treasure is truly foolish was his first thought. It was laughable to think that it was _so_ well protected! Now here he was is the human domain. Planning – _plotting_. Lord Mundus was wrong in thinking that the world should return to before Sparda's betrayal. The humans are smarter now therefore ruling must be taken into a different approach…

* * *

"You seem lost," a voice piped up airily, the tone of speech having a dreamy quality to it.

Nero cast a glance at the odd girl he was currently sharing a compartment with, he hadn't noticed her there when he first came until after she spoke directly to him ("your hairs' white, did you know that?") Both the strange girl and he have pretty much ignored each other for who knows how long now. She read her magazine (Upside down too!) while he looked at the scenery with a bored as fuck expression.

The magazine was neatly placed on her lap; her blue-gray gaze was wide and seemingly all knowing. His gut felt heavy, inside (hidden safely under the confines of his own mind) he squirmed. The departing words of Sirius and Remus echoed in the back of his head, the words of each man melding into one incoherent sentence.

_"We're not to tell you anything, Nero – however, we will tell you to be wary; what is, is not always what should be."_

"You are lost," her expression is blunt as her words.

He scoffed, even though his heart was pounding at the undeniable truth – which was strange because he is _not_ lost. "I'm going to a magic school somewhere in Scotland, I'm _not_ lost."

Slowly a vapid smile spread across her face, "I suppose you're not, if you put it that way."

Nero looked at her with a fatuous expression, "Uh, right. The name's Nero by the way."

She hummed amiably, once again lifting up her magazine. "Luna Lovegood, I hope to see you amongst the raven."

"Yeah, uh, you too."

It remains unspoken between the two but Nero supposes he just made a friend.

* * *

Kyrie chewed worriedly on her lips, call it a woman's intuition but something is definitely wrong. His writing was off – all over the place really, and let's not forget the contents in the letter itself. She was a Songstress and a choir instructor for the little ones. She had no experience whatsoever when it came to the art of demon hunting. Honestly, she knows she is practically a sitting duck in case of _another_ mass demon attack – she is a damsel in distress much to her everlasting shame. The only fighting experience she has under her repertoire is the self-dense Credo taught her – which really didn't help her much in the end when Agnus took her. (What was the point in learning self-defense if she doesn't know how use it when the time came to apply it?)

Nero had been teaching her how to properly use a gun in order for her to have some bare chance of survival in case of another attack or at least stall until someone with more experience came to help her when Prof. Dumbledore and his companions came in to whisk away Nero into their boarding school.

She shouldn't be complaining however, she was the one that encouraged (and convinced – _persuaded_) Nero into going.

Rubbing her tired eyes, the letter lay wrinkled on her desk. The owl she had yet to name turned his head to side in curiosity hooting questioningly at her. "Yeah, I think I'm being a worrywart too."

"Is something the matter, dear?" A sultry near seductive voice queried. Ms. Gloria was a very nice woman if not a little, _hem_, revealing in her choice of attire. Kyrie sometimes felt a little intimidated by her dominating presence. Was this what Nero saw all the time at the Order?

Kyrie has always been a little demure about all her feminine attributes, after all her mother always said "What's the point in proving to your husband that you are loyal and honorable to him, if you're always displaying aspects for all men to see like an open market?" Although she's not one to judge so quickly – even if Ms. Gloria appeared to be a harlot – so read up on her "demonology" and found out that the devil huntresses attract demons better dressing like_ that_. Ms. Gloria made the saying like honey to a bee quite literal.

But Nero loves Kyrie, and that is the whole truth. She knows this with all her heart, just as much as she knows Credo did what he did because he meant well. (Meaning well, however, didn't necessarily make it a good thing.) He would never leave her for someone was alluring as Ms. Gloria. Her doubts be damned.

Looking at Ms. Gloria's question gaze, all she could do was give her was a very intimidated smile. Ms. Gloria only arched a neatly plucked sliver brow in an 'Oh really, try again' manner. She squirmed under the intense gaze, then next thing she knew she was blurting out all her concerns in a jumbled mess that made no sense to anyone in the room. She heard a confused hoot somewhere in between the floodgate that was her words. Great she confused an owl, _an owl_! Only Savior knew what she said, let alone Ms. Gloria.

The devil huntress had remained silent throughout her tirade; she had temporarily taken over training the Holy Knights after Nero left. Mr. Dante had said something about being too busy with his business to help train the Holy Knights, therefore the job had landed on Ms. Gloria's shoulders. In fact, Mr. Dante had left for a job yesterday and wouldn't be returning until later on this evening. So the 'babysitting duty' as she liked to mentally refer to it as had landed on Ms. Gloria as well.

Maybe she should learn how to properly defend herself, fear curled and twisted in itself making her stomach ache at the mere thought.

"I see."

"You do," she perked up. Her hands wringing as a stress relief, her face already burning if Ms. Gloria said she was worrying over nothing.

A serene smile replaced the normally seductive one, "Don't worry. I'll take care of it; it's probably the new environment is all." She squeezed Kyrie's hand and walked away.

Kyrie watched her walk away, her worry doubling by the time the woman was out of sight.

Another questioning hoot from the owl had Kyrie tearing her eyes away from the empty space. The small runt of a white owl had it's had tilted, "What do you think? Am I worrying too much?"

The hoot that followed only had her sighing at her predicament. "I'm going crazy here."

* * *

Gloria sauntered down the cobblestone path, when she was certain that she had found a secure location she whipped out her phone.

"Yeah?"

"We have a problem, Dante."

There was pause which was followed by crack and rapid fire of bullets, silence. "What kind of problem we talking about here, babe?"

She sighed…

* * *

**Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

Challenge accepted from Gin no Kaze. - So about this, somehow I get the feeling I'm wording this wrong. So help anyone, about this possibly grammatically wrong sentence?

Thank you my lovely reviewers, and everyone who's managed to stick with this fic so far! Even when it might have seemed like I abandoned it. It's really appreciated! And in other news, this fic is officially slowing down - not as in slower updates, they are already slow as is - but as in the flow. Yay! *throws confetti*

* * *

**One Too Many**

* * *

The Longest Train Ride

_It is completely arguable that there truly is a distinction between us and the barbaric half-breeds. These very half-breed creatures that a certain number within the populace claim there is no difference, however if they are so different why hide? What is there to fear – if they truly were so similar to us then why is the death rate when it comes to them so high? There are a number of people who would agree and justify that these half-breeds are people who deserve just as many rights as we do. However, is not a ravenous creäture that solely consumes and sole focus is to spread about the populace not just a carnal instinctual creäture? These creatures hunt, and do nothing more than to satiate there primal urges. Beasts (werewolves, vampires, centaurs – call them what you please) have no minds as these creatures are controlled by their baser of instincts. It is our duty to defend – and if you choose, to hunt them down…_

Trash, that's what he is reading – trash. Not even an hour has passed since he had that peculiar conversation with Luna. Ever since those parting words with her, Nero hasn't been able to stop thinking. Especially with those echoing words of Remus and Sirius still ringing in his head, what did they mean be "what is"? And since Nero couldn't stop his damn brain from thinking too much he had decided to do something useful, rather than focusing on words that certainly did not bode well and Luna's "You are lost" statement really didn't help his situation at all.

So after a lot of twitching and scowling he decided to pick a random book out of his luggage, hopefully it would drown out his constant screaming thoughts of "something's not right!'

Was it a stupid move; why yes it is.

Should he try to figure out what's going on? Yes.

Is his world turned completely upside down, the answer would be a hell freaking yes!

So in all reality, should he really be reading propaganda bullshit on print meant to manipulate young impressionable minds? No, but it does help him get away. Or at least it did – now not so much. Nero pretty much knows he's not completely human. According to Dante – he's not completely human but has more human in him than Dante for that matter. ("You're mostly human, kid. Look at the bright side at least 75% of you is human," Dante beamed, sarcastic smirk ever-present making Nero want to slam his fist on that stupid mug.)

Oh yeah, he's "mostly" human is certainly a huge comfort, notice the sarcasm – well, actually it was somewhat comforting until the wizard of Oz came along explaining to him about his mother's "great sacrifice" and how her "love" saved his life. Not that he questioned his birth mother's love for him nor is it that he didn't care about her either, it's just that Lily Potter was just some person that was a casualty of war. A letter written to him wouldn't change that he did not know a thing about her besides what Sirius told him. Although Lily did briefly raise from the first year of his life, he had absolutely nothing that he can fully grasp and cling to; and if he did, those memories are gone, buried into the deepest recess of his mind. Lily Potter would never be his _mother_ – no that role fell solely on two people: Ms. Terrance and his mom who adopted him. Mrs. Potter didn't teach him how to read and write; she didn't read him stories when he woke up from nightmares. And she definitely didn't teach him how there wasn't anything about himself that was disgusting or shameful, for he was who he was.

He's being harsh – but that's the truth and reality of it all. That's not to mean that he misses what could have been. He wants to know more about this woman who obviously loved him enough to die for him – to sacrifice her life for him to survive. It's confusing.

As a child he yearned for her comfort and warmth; now fifteen he yearns to know more about her. Too bad that he isn't the communicating sort and is extremely awkward to the point of pushing people away when he actually wants to speak to them.

Looking back at the book in his hand – he snorted, his gaze on the tome so intense it's surprising it hasn't burst into flames. Angrily, he stood up, shoved the window open and promptly threw the tome out the window. Slamming the window shut, he sat back down, anger rolling off him in waves.

"Why the bloody hell did you through a book out the window for?" An angry Hermione stood in front of the open compartment door. Her face a touch pink from brewing anger that hasn't been fully unleashed, behind her a bored looking but suspicious Ronald stared at him with forever narrowed eyes.

Still on the vampire theory, huh?

"It was a textbook, I believe." Luna piped up from her now right side up magazine. "Fifth year's DADA, although I suppose it isn't just fifth year's – everyone has the same edition this year. Do you think it's a new teaching technique?"

It really wasn't a question judging from her ever blank face with blue-gray eyes glinting in hidden amusement.

"You threw, a book necessary for the year out the window?! A book, mind you, which is flying at a high velocity downwards, that could potentially hit someone in the head!" She started slowly but ended in quick gritted out words.

"It's just a book Granger, no need to get your knickers in a twist." Ronald stated sarcastically as he pushed her out the way to sit down – uninvited.

"Just a _book_!" She sputtered.

Ronald spoke over her as she sputtered, "He has more than enough money to buy a new one."

"There must have been unpleasant things in it," Luna, the ever calm one at this point defended him. Her wide-eyed gaze bore on his, "You were growling for a bit there, are you alright?"

Nero arched a brow in response, not really knowing how to respond to that bland tone and deadpan stare, luckily no vapid smile appeared to add more to the already awkward air.

"Wait, wait – hold on, aren't you that Loony – " Nero sent a sharp gaze at Ronald in warning that went completely unnoticed. The ginger, lacking any tact, pointed at her loudly, the brief minuscule flinch wasn't missed by Nero. "I mean, that Luna-girl that –"

"Ron!"

"Hey, shut your trap!"

Both Nero and Hermione snapped simultaneously: one in anger and the other annoyed at the amount of tactless actions she bore witness to.

"What I was just going to –"

_That guy is really asking for it_, "I said shut your mouth before I kick your ass!"

Ronald glared, "I was going to say – before I was rudely interrupted." _Some balls he has there._ "Was that aren't you that girl I sometimes see with my sister, y'know Ginny?"

"Yes; you're Ron – her brother. She says you aren't very much fun anymore – not since Ha—"

"That's great and all," Hermione cut her off, muscles tense and brown eyes shadowed with an underline sense of paranoia. Her facial expression completely stony, declaring topic over before it even started. "How do you know Ronald's sister?"

_Wait, since what happened? _Nero sat up, more alert on the conversation at hand.

"She stopped a couple of my peers from taking my things, she was very creative – we're in the same year and house."

Sighing, Nero leaned back again knowing whatever subject they were going on about was dropped for now. At least, he had something that would keep him occupied. Ever since Kyrie nabbed him into reading that stupid book when they were ten, Nero has harbored a need to solve riddles and mysteries.

"So where is she now?"

"She left awhile ago, something about Justin Finch-Fletchley." She shrugged – her eyes distant once more.

_Probably in her happy place away from these two interrogators; really, is it any of their business what Ronald's sister does? Even Credo wasn't that weird. Protective, yes; but to the point of bothering her friends, no._

"Okay," Ron said slowly. "So there's that. Anyways, why did you throw that tome out? You're gonna get behind y'know."

"None of your business – that's why," he snapped. Pulling his hood over his head and followed Luna's example.

The first time he attended the Festival of the Sword, it had been with Ms. Terrance in the Opera House. (For good behavior, she said, good behavior earns positive reinforcement.) He remembered hearing the ballad for the first time, the songstress' voice alluring as she called out for their Savior. It was a riveting experience. After that, Nero made it point to always be on his best behavior when the festival was near so he could attend it – even after his adoptive parents assured him that he didn't need to do that anymore, he still did.

The high sopranos and low altos lured him every time – almost like the songstress was calling out to him specifically. It was the Opera House, however, that really pulled him. He could hear the ballad just fine after sneaking in through the back (he's done it before); no, it was the Opera House that always made him want to come back every year. Its cold in there, no matter how hot it is outside, but something about it always held warmth and comfort. It was home (he would sneak into the Opera House whenever he was in trouble or wanted to go away for a while). Of course he hated attending the sermon that followed. The story of the Savior is (was) always a novel to hear, but the patronizing way His Holiness spoke of them – their worshippers – was insulting. He couldn't stand hearing His Holiness speak so belittling of them. It angered him hearing those demeaning words; those very words consequently patronizing the "weak humans" that was his father, his mother, his brother, and Kyrie. Growing up with them, he got to know his family. They were anything but weak.

And now, upon learning his (so convoluted) heritage and reading the patronizing words against half-breeds – referring to them as uncultured, unthinking beasts angered him. Like His holiness, who ridiculed the unknowing populace (they were so much more than just "weak") angered him – calling half-breeds "disgusting beasts" of the "unthinking mindless nature" infuriated him. He knew that Remus was an intelligent man; there was nothing mindless or uncultured about him. The more he got to know more of his mother's world the more he wanted to either shoot something or just get his thing and leave.

* * *

Children learn lessons as they grow; one of the first lessons ever taught to children (or rather should have been in his case) is the Golden Rule:"Do unto others as you would have them do unto you." Ron's first lesson to ever hit him in the face – and probably the most regretted action he has ever done in his fifteen years of walking in this world. How could he have known that his childish jealously of a _muggleborn_ knowing more and obviously being smarter than him would cause such a dramatic, horrifying, and fatal consequences?

Come to think of it, he _was_ angry at his sister's friend for even bringing it up. Not like he _could_ forget it, he had tried to forget but he can't. It's an impossibility. She bears her scars, so deeply hidden yet so glaring obvious for him to see that it is impossible to even pretend to forget. The mental trauma that has been forever ingrained into his memories and nightmares, _he can never forget_ – and will never forgive himself. Prof. McGonagall speaks to him a lot about what happened that Halloween night four years ago – but as always, his lips remain sealed. There's nothing to talk about, it is his fault plain and simple.

Perhaps that's why he tries so hard to make it up to her – but like his sealed lips, she remains an unmoving force to his attempts at friendship. He can't blame her either.

He's forced all his intellectual capacity to be on par to her brilliance. He's practiced his wrist movements so much that at times it's a chore just to lift a spoon or a goblet. He's practiced his pronunciation so much that speaking was just too much of an effort to do so. (His mother has never been so proud – but his father has never been so despondent with his reasoning despite how noble they may be.) All his efforts, all his work and dedication were because of her. To protect her, to make those scars fade away, to make it okay – to make her painful scorn go away, but it won't.

It's another year, another year of working himself to death. Prof. McGonagall pleads for him to stop "all this nonsense"; she tells him that he's going about it all the wrong way – but when is there ever a right way? When it comes to him, Ronald Bilius Weasley, there is only a wrong way. Every attempt of apology, or attempt at friendship has been met with a figurative slam of the door.

She didn't want his apologies; Merlin only knows what that scorned woman wanted from him, that is, if she wanted anything at all. She's bright, had a tongue sharper than that of Gryffindor's sword and stung harder than a wasp's bite. She has no care for her appearance – other than last year's Yule Ball. She has developed an impenetrable wall made of the strongest of metals that harsh insults shatter upon impact. He made her cry once upon a time, and her very steely gaze makes his world crumble.

She sits across from him, next to the white-haired Mr. I'm-not-a-vampire bastard. Her legs crossed, bouncing impatiently, bushy hair brushed and wrestled down into a ponytail. Her brown gaze distant, focus directed at the open tome on her lap – she's in her own world now. Ronald's gaze sharpens on the silent scoff that rings in the air. Nero has shifted from scowling with crossed arms (doesn't that hurt?) to his right arm hanging on its sling and left elbow resting on the windowsill while his hand rested at the crook of his neck. Hooded eyes and shoulders shook in silent laughter.

"What," he snaps.

Instead of answering, Nero put on face picture perfect of: "I have no idea what you are talking about" with a dash of, "what are looking at?"

"You were staring," Ronald flicks a questioning gaze at his sister's best friend. She gives him an expectant look, like he should now what she was going on about.

This time a snort comes from Nero's direction, and Ronald is quickly finding himself annoyed.

"What are you going on about?"

"Me," he points at himself, he shifts into a lazy lean back. He crosses his legs so that one ankle is resting on his knee bouncing lazily. "Nothing, subtly really isn't your thing, is it?"

"Ronald is the most tactless person in the world," Granger responded before he could bite back a retort. Not once lifting her gaze from the tome, she flips the page and continues on, "subtly would be beyond his comprehension on his part. It's not even in his vocabulary. He is as tactless as he is moronic in all things discreet."

"Ouch, do you need some ice for that third degree?" She paid no mind to Nero's unneeded quip.

Ronald could feel his ears burning in both embarrassment and suppressed anger. Embarrassed because she humiliated him and anger for the asshole's unwanted comment, he was seconds away from hexing him when once again is interrupted. It's a day of interruptions it would seem.

"That wasn't very nice," Luna scolds at the remark.

Nero shrugs, since when did those two become friends? Are they even friends or is Luna just being the weirdo that she is?

As much as Ronald spends his time alone, he comes from a rowdy family – a family that can never stay silent for very long. They are loud, and loquacious, and completely jovial. So silence is something that he cannot stand – let alone awkward tense silence. Merlin knows he detests that type of silence more than anything in the world.

"So where do you come from anyway – you dress too weird for me to pinpoint where you're from," he asks nonchalantly and Nero sends him a sharp glare that clearly states his opinion on the subject, the laughter gone in his eyes turn icy. But it catches Granger's attention, so he pushes further. "You have an accent."

"I don't 'have an accent'," he retorts.

"You do," Luna agrees. "It's nearly gone – is that why you have white hair?"

"What?" Both he and Nero ask, one looking incredulous and the other stupendous. How does loosing an accent correlate with his hair being white?

"There are indigenous banshees in certain regions that the suck color out of you and makes you," she swirls her finger near her ear in the universal sign of 'crazy'. "And next thing you know you're lost and fuzzy in the head."

All eyes on her, she stares at them with those eyes of hers. Is she even…normal? While both Hermione and himself stare questionably at the unhinged girl with disbelief of her antics, he notices Nero looks honestly curious about her fictional creatures. "So," Ronald drags out, "where do you come from?"

"Fortuna Island," he tersely says.

"Isn't the Fortuna Isles one of the most religious places in the world?" Granger queried. Ah, Fortuna, that might explain the accent. Not quite Italian, not quite Spanish but something else entirely. From what he's read, the dominant language is unknown but the second (and mainly spoken) is English, rumors have it that whenever a visitor is there they speak English to keep their native language secret. Paranoid blokes if you ask him. "Don't you have a problem being here then, what with all the religious controversies and practices that cry out blasphemy in a religious context?"

"Fortuna is religious." Nero starts, but he is still cautious and looking unwilling to continue answering. "You don't really know of the religion to make such a claim as you did either."

Granger frowned at the biting answer but interest shown in her eyes – it made his insides burn and coil. "The books I read doesn't say much about your religious practices or anything much that could be taken into context or analyzed other than a martyr you worship known as the Savior. It also goes on to say that a festival is held during high winter in the warmest area which is located at the center of the main island. Who is this Savior? What did he do? What's the festival about? Why the center? Is that why you dress the way you do? Is that the symbol of your religion?"

Nero is silent for a bit, ignoring Granger's impatient huff. "First off, I'm not religious sort, so I don't know much – never even attended church sermons. The Savior is the Savior simple as that. He brought, uh, salvation to us which is why we call him the Savior because he didn't give us a name. We just call him that. The festival is to celebrate the Savior's _'great sacrifice'_," Nero said the last part sarcastically, and if anything looked extremely annoyed. ("What was the sacrifice for and what significance does the festival hold, why the center?" Granger asked impatiently but Nero ignored those questions.) Looking pointedly at him Nero says with extreme annoyance and snark as possible, "and I dress like this, because I want to, so excuse me for not following social norms."

Granger looked equally annoyed at being denied certain answers to her questions but let the matter drop. She glanced at the symbol on his arm again, it looked to him that she wasn't going let this one go. "What about the symbol?"

"What about it?"

"What does it stand for," she persisted.

"Nothing, its design Kyrie stitched on my clothes. Are we done with the interrogations – can I go back to ignoring your existence, yes, okay."


End file.
